La quimera infalible de mi amor por ti
by Iuskis
Summary: Ranma y Akane se encuentran en su último grado de preparatoria pero su relación no ha progresado en lo más mínimo, sin embargo una serie de acontecimientos harán que ambos decidan si aceptan sus sentimientos y luchan por su amor de una vez por todas.
1. Una noticia inesperada

Hola Ranmafans!

Este es mi primer fic, así que espero que sea de su agrado :) Así mismo espero que tengan tiempo de escribir sus comentarios y sugerencias para la historia, pues el objetivo de escribir fics es para que ustedes los disfruten y cumplan sus expectativas.

Como introducción les comento que esta historia se desarrolla en el último año de preparatoria de nuestros personajes pricipales R&A... han pasado 2 años desde que Ranma llegó a la residencia Tendo y se convirtió en prometido de Akane, y a pesar de los múltiples momentos que han vivido juntos, no se han animado a confesar lo que sienten. Así que sucederán ciertas cosas que harán que este par de jóvenes reconozcan lo que por dentro los consume y luchen por su amor.

Gracias y espero que lo disfruten :D

Por cierto... las letras en _Itálicas _significa lo que están pensando los personajes!

Era más de medio día. Los alumnos de tercer grado de la preparatoria Furinkan se encontraban fuera de sus aulas de clase. En los campos de futbol se divisaban dos equipos varoniles compitiendo en un partido mientras que chicas y chicos, mediante vítores, chiflidos, aplausos, porras y gritos, los animaban vigorosamente desde las gradas. De los equipos que se disputaban la partida destacaba un joven de aspecto atlético y cabello trenzado color azabache, puesto que, además de ser apuesto, su rapidez, pericia y las certeras jugadas que efectuaba, eran en mayor medida los responsables del marcador: Furinkan 3 – Kokura 0. Tanto así era esto evidente que, cada vez que dicho joven pasaba cerca de las gradas, un grupo de chicas, sentadas en la parte más baja, gritaban emocionadas palabras cariñosas al chico de la trenza para llamar su atención, aún cuando vestían colores del equipo contrario. De vez en cuando, el chico volteaba hacia donde estaban y esbozaba una media sonrisa. Sin embargo, todo esto no era muy bien visto por una jovencita de cabellos cortos y azules que apreciaba cada uno de estos singulares detalles desde la posición más alta de las gradas.

- ¡Vamos Ranma! ¡Anota otro para Furinkan! – gritó alegremente una chica de cabello castaño suelto, dirigiéndose al terreno de juego – ¡No cabe duda que Ranma es muy popular entre las chicas! – expresó Yuca con un tono de nerviosismo al ver a una muy frustrada Akane.

- ¡Y cómo no si es un chico extremadamente bueno en todos los deportes y además es apuesto! Akane, no cabe duda que eres una chica afortunada – dijo a su vez Sayuri, tratando de animar con su comentario a su amiga de ojos avellanas.

La chica de cabellos cortos se sonrojó ligeramente, sin embargo, haciendo un gesto de desaprobación respondió: – Sinceramente no encuentro qué le ven de interesante a Ranma. Sí es un chico atlético y bueno en las artes marciales, pero existen otros iguales o incluso mejores que él. Además, NO es tan guapo…pero SÍ un arrogante de lo peor. –

- ¡Oh vamos Akane! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de tu novio? Además llevan comprometidos casi ya 2 años. No puedes negar que después de todo este tiempo, Ranma ha llegado a interesarte – replicó pícaramente Yuca mirándola con incredulidad.

- Ustedes saben que mi compromiso con Ranma fue establecido por nuestros padres… – se limitó a responder agriamente la chica de ojos café – y así pasen 2 o más años nunca me interesará ese tipo engreído - Al decir esto, Akane seguía con la mirada al muchacho sujeto de su plática, quien no paraba de causar revuelo en el estadio.

- ¡Chicas! Quedan 10 minutos para que termine el juego – les avisó Sayuri – Y Akane, podrás decir lo que quieras pero no puedes negar que gracias a Ranma estamos por ganar el juego. ¡ WUHUHU! ¡ARRIBA FURINKAN! – exclamó sonoramente la muchacha de coleta.

- Pues aunque no me guste admitirlo…esta vez…tienes razón Sayuri…pero te aseguro que si esto fuera un torneo de patinaje sobre hielo las cosas serían muy diferentes – contestó Akane sonriendo por lo bajo. En realidad, su prometido siempre había demostrado ser un experto nato en las artes marciales y en la "mayoría" de los deportes, y aunque le costara admitirlo, esto era una de las razones por las que se sentía más atraída hacia el.

- Oye Akane, ¿qué aquella chica no es tu hermana Nabiki? – preguntó Yuca sacándo a la chica de cabellos cortos de su ensimismamiento. Akane voltéo hacia donde indicaba su amiga y se sorprendió al divisar a su hermana haciendo negocio con las nuevas fans de su prometido, pertenecientes a la preparatoria Kokura.

- Nabikiiii…¿qué crees que estas haciendo? – dijo Akane para sí levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba su hermana. Yuca y Sayuri sólo se limitaron a observar como su amiga se dirigía como bólido hacia las gradas más bajas.

-¡Nabiki! ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? – se dirigió una joven algo alterada hacia la castaña, quien en ese instante volteó para encarar a su hermana, escondiendo detrás de sí las múltiples fotografías que pretendía venderles a las jóvenes de la escuela extranjera. - ¿Y qué es lo que pretendes con esas chicas? – inquirió.

- Ah… ¡Hola hermanita! Bueno…yo…pasaba por aquí de camino a la universidad y… me pareció ver que había un partido de soccer…¡Cálmate Akane! – continuó al ver que no era muy convincente con su relato – sólo quería ver cómo iba el marcador y me acerqué a preguntarle a las chicas – terminó con desfachatez.

- ¡ ¿Y para que ellas te den esa información necesitas intercambiarles fotografías de Ranma? – continuó Akane con una vena palpitante en la sien. Ya que la evidencia era demasiada, la chica del corte Bo decidió ser sincera.

- Bueno, lo que sucede es que… al ver que estas niñas estaban bastante impresionadas con mi cuñadito…bueno, creí que sería buen negocio venderles unas fotografías. Akane, tu sabes que en esta vida hay que estar a las vivas y una oportunidad como ésta es clave para un futuro prometedor – terminó diciendo descaradamente a su hermana menor.

De pronto, el pitido del árbitro anunció el fin del partido y fueron interrumpidas por los gritos de alegría de todos los alumnos de último grado de la preparatoria Furinkan. Los jugadores de la preparatoria Kokura caminaban abatidos por el terreno de juego dirigiéndose a los vestidores mientras que, los pertenecientes a la Furinkan, caminaban hacia las gradas a encontrarse con sus amigos para celebrar la victoria. Entre ellos se encontraba el chico de la trenza.

-¡Bien jugado Ranma! Eres muy bueno con el balón – se dirigió un chico del equipo al muchacho de cabello trenzado.

- Gracias Yoshi. Todos jugaron muy bien – le contestó sonriente.

- Apresurémonos. De seguro las chicas ya han de tenernos listo algo de beber y de comer para celebrar nuestro triunfo. Apúrate Ranma, de seguro Akane te tiene preparado algo delicioso. Si no llegas a tiempo te quedarás sin nada – le dijo Daisuke, quien también era jugador del equipo -. Ranma lo miró incrédulo diciendo agobiadamente más bien para si – Espero que Akane no se haya molestado en preparar algo de comer. Con lo cansado que estoy y con sus experimentos seguramente moriría en menos de un parpadeo - . La verdad era que Akane era del tipo de chica que pocas veces tenía detalles y las veces que lo hacía, solía preparar platillos no muy agraciados y altamente tóxicos. Sin embargo, a pesar de estos inconvenientes, en el fondo no le resultaba del todo desagradable que de vez en cuando la que era su prometida tuviera estos detalles con él, puesto que esto le hacía sentir que, de alguna manera, existía algo real entre ellos, algo más allá que sus discusiones y peleas. El muchacho de la trenza caminaba hacia las gradas con la ligera esperanza de ser bien recibido y felicitado por una chica en particular… una niña boba, como el la solía llamar, sin embargo…cuando estaba frente a las gradas…

- ¡Ran-chan! ¡Estuviste espléndido! ¡Ganamos gracias a ti! – lo felicitó una chica muy guapa de cabello largo y castaño, atado en una coleta gracias a un moño blanco; al mismo tiempo la chica le secaba el sudor de la cara con una toalla.

- ¡Umm…Ukyo…Muchas gracias…jeje! - rió nervioso el muchacho de ojos azul profundo, quien pudo percibir en la cercanía un aura de batalla intensa que pertenecía ni más ni menos que a su linda prometida, la cual miraba la escena con los hombros encogidos bastante irritada.

- Hermanita…creo que estas niñas son el menor de tus problemas. – dijo la trigueña haciendo referencia a las nuevas admiradoras de Ranma - Si yo fuera tu, en este momento iría a defender lo que es mío – le dijo volteando a ver la comprometedora escena en que se encontraba su cuñado y Ukyo. Dicho esto continuó con el negocio de las fotografías.

Akane miraba con frustración hacia el lugar de los hechos pero al ver que su prometido no hacía grandes esfuerzos por separarse de su amiga de la infancia, se encogió de hombros y giró su cabeza en la dirección contraria.

El chico de la trenza tomando a Ukyo ligeramente de las muñecas, trataba de frenarla y alejarla de sí, puesto que sabía que si continuaban así, tarde o temprano él terminaría, si no con un chichón en la cabeza sí con un gran golpe que lo haría volar por el cielo de Nerima. Sin embargo, la poca atención que ahora le brindaba la chica de cabellos azules le incomodó…al parecer esta se hallaba caminando con paso apresurado en dirección opuesta, por lo que el chico la siguió con una mirada curiosa.

- Ran-chan ¿qué te parece si saliendo de clases te preparo un rico okonomiyaki en honor a nuestra victoria? Después de todo, gracias a ti ganamos el juego – le dijo una sonriente Ukyo, no obstante, al notar que su amigo no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención y que este miraba insistentemente al frente, decidió mirar qué era eso que le robaba su momento con él – ¡Ranma ¿qué te sucede?... ¿a quién…quién es ese sujeto que está corriendo como loco? – preguntó irritada la chica cocinera.

- Si no me equivoco ese es el Dr. Tofu – respondió el chico algo pensativo y sin dejar de mirar al frente.

- ¿El Dr. Tofu? – preguntó su amiga - ¿Y quien…?

- Es el médico de cabecera de Akane y su familia – la interrumpió el muchacho y dicho esto comenzó su camino hacia donde se encontraba el doctor.

Akane se dirigía velozmente hacia donde se encontraba el Dr. Tofu. Este iba corriendo sin sentido de un lado a otro con su esqueleto Betty colgado a su espalda. Al parecer iba riendo y gritando como loco sin tener conciencia de lo que hacía, hasta que de pronto, chocó intempestivamente contra un árbol, cayendo de espaldas semiinconsciente.

-¡Doctor Tofu! – exclamó una preocupada Akane arrodillándose a su lado - ¡Doctor Tofu! ¡¿Se encuentra bien? – El joven, con las gafas chuecas y los cristales rotos por el impacto, abrió levemente los ojos mirando a la joven que lo llamaba.

- ¿Akane? ¿Qué haces aquí? Volviste a lastimarte ¿no es eso? – dijo con voz apenas audible.

- No doctor, es usted quien se lastimó – le dijo sujetándolo suavemente por la cabeza – Dígame ¿qué le duele…se encuentra bien? – preguntó bastante preocupada. El joven médico se sentó en el suelo y se frotó la cabeza por varios segundos, tratando de averiguar o recordar qué era lo que había sucedido, mientras unos grandes ojos avellana lo miraban expectante.

- Mmm…a decir verdad…no se…¿Akane…qué estoy haciendo aquí? – preguntó después de reflexionar por breves minutos. La chica de cabellos azules comenzó a reír dulcemente puesto que adivinaba cuál era el motivo de este _lapsus brutus_ del doctor. Mirándolo tiernamente preguntó:

- A ver doctor…de pura casualidad…se topó con mi hermana Kasumi ¿no es así? – dicho esto los ojos del médico brillaron intensamente como si acabara de recordar lo sucedido. Inmediatamente bajó la mirada y jugando con sus dedos comentó apenado:

- Akane…bueno…yo…me preguntaba si…podrías venir esta tarde a mi consultorio…hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte. – Al decir esto, la chica de cabellos cortos quedó extrañada puesto que en raras ocasiones había visto al doctor así.

- Yo…sí…claro…iré acabando las clases – contestó alegremente.

En ese momento Ranma se aproximaba hacia ellos, por lo que el apuesto doctor se puso de pie, ayudando con su mano a que Akane hiciera lo mismo.

- ¡Doctor Tofu! ¡Qué sorpresa tenerlo por aquí! – saludó el joven de ojos marino dirigiendo una mirada interesada tanto al doctor como a su prometida, con el fin de averiguar que sucedía. Antes de que alguno de los 3 volviera a hablar, la cocinera de panes japoneses se aproximó y estrechando la mano del joven doctor, se presentó:

- Hola Doctor. Mi nombre es Ukyo Konji, soy la prometida de Ranma. Mucho gusto -. El doctor algo confundido correspondió al saludo, sin embargo pudo notar que la hermana menor de la mujer de sus sueños fruncía el ceño y que su cliente más frecuente se rascaba la cabeza en señal de no saber de qué hablaba la chica cocinera.

- Bueno…jeje…será mejor que me retire…tengo pacientes que atender – dijo distraídamente – Muchachos, fue un placer saludarlos…Akane, gracias por tu ayuda. Por cierto, sigo pensando que luces más linda con ese corte de cabello – y dicho esto se retiró del lugar.

La muchacha de cabellos cortos no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Hacía mucho que nadie le hacía un lindo cumplido y menos aquél que fue su primer amor. A su vez, Ranma atónito ante el comentario, se dio cuenta del rubor que irradiaban las mejillas de la muchacha, por lo que sin pensar comentó:

- Bueno Ukyo, como puedes ver el Dr. Tofu es una persona demasiado amable…jeje… mira que fingir un cumplido para hacer sentir bien a una chica tan boba y fea como Ak… - antes de terminar la frase, Akane ya le había propinado un enorme cocotazo que lo tumbó en el suelo y se marchó del lugar sin decir más, dejando atrás a un malhumorado chico.

- Ran-chan, esta vez tu comentario no estuvo nada bien – lo reprendió Ukyo ayudándolo a incorporarse – Vamos, será mejor que regresemos. Las clases están a punto de reanudarse –. Apuntando esto, ambos jóvenes comenzaron su marcha hacia los vestidores.

Las clases en la preparatoria Furinkan transcurrieron sin ningún contratiempo. La chica de cabellos cortos apenas si cruzó palabra con su prometido el resto del día, prefiriendo así la compañía de sus amigas. El joven de la trenza tampoco hizo ningún esfuerzo por hablarle a su prometida y como ella, compartió el tiempo con sus amigos.

Los alumnos del grupo 3F se encontraban en su última clase del día; todos miraban el pizarrón con desgano mientras que el profesor hacía incluso hasta piruetas con tal de que sus alumnos entendieran el concepto que explicaba:

- Como les he explicado en la clase pasada, para encontrar la solución de la función y = x2 – 4x – 3 deberán… - explicaba animado. Mientras tanto, una chica miraba por la ventana posando sus grandes ojos color avellana en un pajarillo que se encontraba silbando en un árbol cercano. - _Rayos…me pregunto de qué querrá hablarme el Dr. Tofu…nunca lo había visto así…parecía algo preocupado_ – pensaba la chica con una expresión perdida.

- Señorita Tendo…¡Señorita Tendo! ¿Sería usted tan amable de decirme cuál es la solución de esta ecuación? – levantó la voz el profesor al ver que la chica no le prestaba atención.

- ¿Qué…? Emmm…bueno yo…yo…la verdad es que no…no…no lo se profesor… - se disculpó la chica con mucha vergüenza. Todos en el salón voltearon a verla ya que Akane era una buena alumna y era algo inusual ver que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que hablaba el profesor. Esto tampoco pasó desapercibido por un joven de cabello azabache que se encontraba a 2 bancas de ella. Desde que habían regresado del partido la joven parecía estar algo distraída en clases, por lo que el muchacho intuyó que esto tenía que ver con lo sucedido en la mañana después del juego.

- Señorita Tendo, esa respuesta es incorrecta y como veo que no ha puesto atención a la clase tendrá que salir al pasillo y … (¡TU RU RU TU!) – fue interrumpido por el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases – Mmm…al parecer la salvó la campana, pero quiero que quede claro que no toleraré más su falta de participación en clase señorita. Que tengan buena tarde. Ya pueden marcharse – y dicho esto todos los alumnos agarraron presurosos sus cosas para salir en libertad cuanto antes.

Akane, algo apenada, tardó un poco más en ordenar sus cosas. Cuando terminó, se apresuró al pupitre del chico de camisa china, quien también se había rezagado.

- Oye Ranma…quiero pedirte un favor – le dijo la chica con tono apacible. El chico alzando la ceja por lo extraño de la amabilidad de su prometida sólo le devolvió la mirada expectante – Ranma…¿podrías avisarle a Kasumi que no llegaré a cenar? Tengo algo que hacer.

- Pero, pensé que hoy tendríamos práctica de entrenamiento…hace mucho que…-

- Si, pero esta vez no puedo…lo haremos mañana – lo interrumpió tajantemente la chica

– Bueno…te veo más tarde – y salió del salón de clases. El muchacho de la trenza, nada conforme con la respuesta, se apuró a guardar el resto de sus pertenencias para seguir a la muchacha. – Oye Akane! Esp… -

- ¡Ran-chan! Vamos, te invito a comer, ¿qué te parece? Te prepararé un delicioso okonomiyaki…-lo interrumpió su amiga de la infancia –

- ¡Ukyo! Eres muy amable pero hoy no puedo…tengo algo que hacer…será otro día. Nos vemos mañana – le sonrió el chico y salió disparado en busca de su prometida, dejando atrás a una muy decepcionada mujer.

Akane caminaba sin prisa por la calle que colindaba con el río. Su mente seguía pensando en lo sucedido por la mañana con el Dr. Tofu. Si bien no sabía qué era lo que el joven doctor quería decirle, por la manera de comportarse de este, su sexto sentido le decía que tenía que tratarse de su hermana mayor Kasumi,

- Ooe…Akane…¿A dónde vas? – la sorprendió Ranma, alcanzándola e igualando su paso pero sobre la alambrada.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, así que déjame en paz – le contestó altaneramente la muchacha de cabellos azules.

- ¡Vamos Akane! ¿Qué razón le daré a tu papá cuando me pregunte por ti? No es que me interese qué vas a hacer ni nada por el estilo – se justificó el chico – pero no quiero que comiencen a sermonearme – Akane lo miró de soslayo con el entrecejo fruncido, no le respondió y siguió caminando.

- Si vas a casa el camino no es por ahí – le señaló el muchacho al ver que la chica daba vuelta en sentido contrario al camino para llegar a su hogar.

- Ya te dije que tengo algo que hacer…y si preguntan diles que fui con el Doctor Tofu – le dijo concluyentemente y siguió su camino sin molestarse en mirar atrás. En pocos segundos el chico caminaba nuevamente a su lado.

- ¿Acaso te lastimaste? – le preguntó el muchacho mirándola inquisidoramente.

- No me lastimé…así que ¡ya deja de seguirme! – contestó la chica apresurando su paso, sin embargo, el muchacho continuó siguiéndola pero esta vez yendo detrás de ella.

- Si no estas herida, ¿para qué necesitas ir a ver al doctor? – preguntó casualmente. En ese momento los chicos se encontraban frente a la entrada del consultorio del susodicho. Akane perdiendo la paciencia se paró bruscamente y volteando para encararlo lo tomó por la camisa:

- Entiende de una vez, vine a ver al Dr. Tofu porque él así me lo pidió, así que de una buena vez ¡DESAPARECE! – la jovencita dijo esto último alzando considerablemente la voz. A consecuencia, la puerta del consultorio se abrió y el apuesto médico salió a su encuentro.

- ¡Akane! Me alegro que pudieras venir…¿Ranma?...qué bien que hayas decidido acompañar a esta linda señorita – expresó optimistamente el joven doctor.

- No…Ranma ya se iba doctor – atinó a decir la chica de cabellos azules algo apenada.

- ¿En serio? Qué lástima…en verdad me gustaría que te quedaras pero si no es posible será en otra ocasión – se dirigió a Ranma desanimado. El chico de la trenza no lo dudó más y soltándose del agarre de la jovencita se dirigió hacia el doctor con una sonrisa.

- No se preocupe doctor…soy todo oídos – le dijo el muchacho de ojos azules. El doctor les hizo una indicación con la mano de que podían pasar a la clínica, por lo que Ranma, no sin antes voltear y sacarle la lengua a su prometida en señal de burla, pasó primero. Akane lo siguió muy irritada.

Estando adentro, el joven de gafas les indicó que se pusieran cómodos.

-Bueno doctor, ¿qué es lo que quiere hablar con nosotros? – Ranma fue el primero en hablar. Antes de que el doctor respondiera, la chica de cabello azul lo reprendió y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la cocina: - ¡Ranma, por favor! No presiones al Dr. Tofu. Doctor, si me permite voy a preparar un poco de te – comentó amablemente y con una sonrisa. En realidad no estaba muy segura de que fuera buena idea que Ranma estuviera presente pero si el doctor lo invitó, ella no podía objetar. Sólo esperaba que su prometido no fuera imprudente, pues conocía a la perfección que, tratándose de temas serios, Ranma no era prudente.

- Bueno…verán…lo que pasa es que yo…no se como decirlo…yo…yo…-dijo el doctor bastante nervioso reuniendo valor, jugando con sus pulgares y mirando el suelo -…yo…pienso…pienso proponerle matrimonio a Kasumi…- soltó de sopetón, muy apenado. En la cocina se pudo escuchar que una taza se rompió regando sus pedazos por el suelo. Inmediatamente el doctor Tofu se levantó y corrió hacia la cocina. Ranma quedó inmóvil en su asiento.

- Akane ¿Te encuentras bien?...perdóname…yo…yo no sabía si debía contártelo pero es que…estoy desesperado…yo – titubeó el doctor muy avergonzado tratando de explicarse a la chica de ojos marrones.

- No… doctor, discúlpeme…es que…no esperaba esa noticia…yo…perdóneme – soltó una apenada chica mientras recogía los pedazos regados por el suelo. Su intuición había acertado. El doctor quería hablar acerca de Kasumi, sin embargo, nunca pensó que fuera algo tan pero tan serio, y la tomó por sorpresa. Ambos se quedaron mirándose sin decir una palabra, hasta que el chico de camisa china hizo su aparición:

- Bueno doctor, ¡Felicidades!...me parece que es la mejor idea que ha tenido en su vida – le dijo el chico entusiasmado, dándole una palmada en el hombro. Ante ese comentario, la hermana menor de Kasumi reaccionó y levantándose a su vez lo felicitó:

-Sí doctor, Ranma tiene razón. Es la mejor decisión – le dijo con una dulce sonrisa, de esas que solían arrancar el suspiro de uno que otro chico conocido.

De pronto el joven médico abrazó fuertemente a ambos jóvenes: – ¡Ranma…Akane! No saben lo aliviado que me siento…yo no sabía a quien recurrir…en realidad necesitaba decírselo a alguien…– decía sollozando – Mi madre se encuentra lejos y aquí…podría decir que mis únicos amigos son ustedes…¡Oh!... Me hace tan feliz…- continuó lloriqueando. Ranma y Akane se miraron uno a otro asombrados por la sinceridad y su vez desesperación del doctor.

Cuando por fin el joven de gafas se hubo calmado, soltó a los chicos y se dirigió nuevamente a la salita de espera. Los chicos lo siguieron algo nerviosos. Cuando estuvieron todos más calmados el doctor continuó con su relato.

-Verán, bueno…me gustaría empezar confesándoles que yo…desde hace mucho tiempo…estoy enamorado de Kasumi…- comentó muy apenado – a decir verdad, tu hermana me ha interesado desde que vinieron por primera vez a mi consultorio…¿lo recuerdas Akane? Tú aun eras muy pequeña…-le dijo sonriente.

-Si…yo… lo recuerdo muy bien…- contestó débilmente la chica, con un dejo de melancolía en la voz, que fue percibido por cierto chico de ojos azules, por lo que para amenizar el momento dijo:

-Seguramente Akane visitaba su consultorio desde que era un bebe ¿no es así Dr. Tofu? Jeje…conociendo lo salvaje que es…jajajaja – rió el chico sonoramente pero fue callado de un golpe por la jovencita.

- Bueno jeje… reconozco que Akane es un poco impulsiva pero no es ninguna salvaje Ranma. Te sorprendería saber cuan dulce puede ser ¿no es así Akane? – contestó el doctor suavemente. Sin embargo la chica sólo pudo contestar con una media sonrisa.

- ¡Prefiero mil veces ser una salvaje a ser una arrastrada…! Lo que pasa doctor Tofuu es que Ranma es un pervertido de lo peor que le gusta ser acosado constantemente por todas las chicas… -

- Oye, yo no soy ningún pervertido – la interrumpió enfadado el chico de la trenza-

-¡Claro que lo eres! Aparte de convertirte en mujer eres un cretino que… - siguió la chica levantando un poco la voz.

-¡Chicos…chicos! Por favor, dejen de pelear. En realidad requiero de su ayuda y necesito saber si cuento con ustedes – les apremió el médico.

-Yo…lo siento…- respondió apenada la chica – Claro que puede contar con nosotros Doctor…¿verdad Ranma?.

-…Sí doctor…cuente con nosotros – contestó el joven no muy convencido - ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?

-Pues verán…yo…yo quisiera que me ayudaran a pensar cuál es la mejor manera de proponerle matrimonio a Kasumi…bueno…lo que pasa es que en realidad yo…yo no estoy seguro todavía de que ella me acepte – terminó diciendo de una manera desdichada.

-Pero doctor… – iba a replicar la chica de cabellos azules pero se interrumpió al reflexionar que efectivamente el médico tenía razón…incluso ella, siendo hermana menor de la susodicha, no conocía con exactitud los sentimientos de su hermana. Sabía que Kasumi estimaba mucho al Dr. Tofu pero en realidad no estaba segura de si correspondía de la misma manera a los sentimientos del joven médico. Es más, ahora que lo pensaba siempre había dado por hecho que ambos jóvenes se amaban y que el Doctor Tofu era el hombre ideal para su hermana pero realmente no sabía el sentir de Kasumi ¿qué pasaría si ella no sintiera lo mismo por el doctor? - _¡Rayos!_ – pensó.

- Bueno…en verdad no sé como podríamos ayudarle en esto…-replicó el chico - …lo que quiero decir es que esta decisión es…es demasiado importante como para que alguien más intervenga…yo creo que…

- Oh vamos Ranma! ¡No seas aguafiestas! – lo reprendió la chica interrumpiéndolo – No se preocupe doctor, yo me encargaré de averiguar si Kasumi…yo…yo estoy segura que ella le corresponde – le dijo Akane con seguridad, aún cuando no lo estaba del todo – y por lo demás, ¿qué le parece si el sábado nos reunimos para ayudarle a planearlo todo?

-Bueno…sí no hay ningún inconveniente, me vendría muy bien su ayuda – dijo sonriente y aliviado.

-Claro que sí, así lo haremos ¿no es así Ranma? – dijo la muchacha pellizcando el brazo de su prometido.

- ¡Ouch! ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿Por qué me pe…? …jeje…sí claro…aquí estaremos jeje… terminó el chico al ver como unos ojos como pistola se clavaban en los suyos.

- Bueno doctor, es hora de irnos. Lo veremos el sábado. ¡Vámonos Ranma! – dijo la chica levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

- ¡Gracias muchachos! Se los agradezco. Nos veremos el sábado. – les sonrió el doctor.

- Hasta luego doctor – se despidió el muchacho de prendas chinas desanimadamente, sin embargo al encontrarse con su prometida en la salida del consultorio riñó:

- ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede? ¿Por qué me pellizcaste?

- ¡Oh, vamos Ranma! Lo que menos necesita el doctor es preocuparse si es o no correspondido por Kasumi. Además casi nos suplica por nuestra ayuda. ¿Es que acaso no deseas ayudarlo? ¿Cuántas veces ha sido él quien te saca de apuros? – replicó irónicamente la chica avanzando por el camino a casa.

- Bueno…creo que…tienes razón – se limitó a responder el chico con cara de pocos amigos y la siguió.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, ambos chicos continuaban por el camino que los conducía a su hogar. Ninguno de los dos había cruzado palabra hasta que el muchacho fue el primero en romper el silencio:

-Sobre lo que dijiste allá atrás…no es que no me interese ayudar al Dr. Tofu…es solo que…- comentó el chico caminando habitualmente sobre el barandal que daba hacia el río, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y mirando hacia esa dirección - …en mi opinión…una decisión así no puede tomarse a la ligera…y la manera en que te declaras a alguien debería ser algo muy… personal…- nervioso, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y de lo serio que sonaba decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación - bueno pero la verdad es que…jeje…creo que el Doctor Tofu realmente está desesperado…jeje… mira que pedirle ayuda a la chica menos romántica que existe en todo Japón…jejeje – dijo burlonamente con ánimos de molestar a la jovencita que iba a su lado, sin embargo al percatarse de que esta vez no había recibido ningún golpe como era habitual al hacer este tipo de comentarios, volteó hacia su acompañante.

La chica de cabellos cortos se encontraba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, con la mirada gacha.

-Oe…Akane…¿qué te sucede? ¿Akane…?– preguntó curioso y a la vez algo preocupado, bajando del barandal para caminar al lado de la chica.

-…Eh?...Lo siento Ranma, ¿dijiste algo? – reaccionó la chica mirando a su prometido algo aturdida.

- …Pregunté que si te sucedía algo – le dijo el chico algo impaciente.

- No…todo está bien… - contestó la muchacha con la misma voz melancólica de hace unos momentos y mirando nuevamente al suelo. El chico de la trenza no pareció muy convencido por lo que permaneció en silencio algo confundido, sin embargo, como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría, todo encajó: _-El comportamiento de Akane tal vez…se debe…se debe a…no puede ser…_

-Aún guardabas esperanzas ¿no es así? – preguntó casualmente mirando nuevamente hacia el otro lado, pero con un atisbo de rabia en la voz.

-¿Esperanzas…? No…no se de qué hablas…-contestó la chica con aprensión.

-¡Oh vamos Akane! Sabes exactamente a qué me refiero – refutó impacientemente, con una rabia que no pudo esconder – a pesar de nuestro…todavía no te dabas por vencida ¿no?

- ¡¿Qué…de qué rayos estas hablando? – vociferó la chica perdiendo la paciencia.

- Mmm… ¿sabes? – dijo el chico cambiando el tono de voz por uno más monocorde. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, lo que menos quería era que su prometida se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que lo consumían por dentro - Debe ser difícil saber que la persona de la que estas enamorada no te corresponde, pero ¿te doy mi consejo? – decía al tiempo que posaba una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, la cual lo miraba boquiabierta con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos – Akane es mejor que te resignes. El Dr. Tofu… siempre ha estado enamorado de tu hermana y formalizará su relación con ella…tu…no tienes más oportu…- Sin embargo, una gran palma azotó su mejilla no dejándolo terminar la frase.

- ¡Ranma! ¡Eres un cretino! ¡Tú…no entiendes NADA! – gritó la chica dejando escapar unas cuántas lágrimas, las cuales fueron perfectamente percibidas por su compañero. Se dio la media vuelta y se hecho a correr directo a su casa, dejando al chico estupefacto pero con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.


	2. El destino deja caer las piezas

**Hola de nuevo Ranmafans! XD**

**Aquí estoy con el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Espero no haber tardado mucho pero me faltaban detalles por definir..jeje XD**

**En este capitulo veremos que las piezas de la historia se empiezan a acomodar...para traer DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA jaja...XD Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Como siempre, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias con el fin de saber si les va gustando la historia!**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron para el primer capítulo...hicieron que sonriera durante muchos dias y me insitaron a continuar con la historia!**

**Como en el capitulo anterior...las letras en _itálicas_ es lo que los personajes piensan!**

**Adios!**

**Capitulo 2: El destino deja caer las piezas **

-¡HOLA! ¡YA LLEGUÉ! – gritó una muchacha de cabellos cortos al llegar a la puerta de su casa. Una chica a la par de cabellos cortos pero castaños, salió a su encuentro:

-¡Akane! Vaya…qué bueno que llegaste…empezábamos a preocuparnos…pero…¿qué no vienes con Ranma? – preguntó asombrada.

- Venía atrás de mi – se limitó a responder secamente la chica de cabellos azules mientras se quitaba sus zapatos para poder entrar a la casa.

- ¡Oh, Akane! ¡Qué bueno que llegas! Estábamos esperándolos para cenar – salió a su encuentro una chica de mirada y voz dulce, con una coleta de lado atada en un moño blanco – pero, ¿Ranma no viene contigo? – preguntó con la misma sonrisa algo preocupada.

- Si…venía atrás de… - pero fue interrumpida por el muchacho de la trenza, quien deslizaba nuevamente la puerta para entrar a la casa.

- Hola – saludó indiferentemente el muchacho. A juzgar por su expresión, venía algo molesto.

- ¡Ranma! ¡Qué bueno que llegas!. Bueno…ahora sí podemos comenzar la cena…vamos muchachos – comentó dulcemente Kasumi.

- ¡Oh! Gracias Kasumi, pero yo no tengo hambre… iré a entrenar un poco y después cenaré – le dijo Akane en un tono apagado mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación. Ambas hermanas la siguieron con la mirada. Mientras tanto, el chico de la trenza se quitaba sus zapatos.

-Bueno…entonces seremos sólo nosotros – contestó la chica con la misma pasividad y se marchó a la cocina. Mientras tanto, la chica de melena Bo miraba perspicaz al joven, quien para el grado de dificultad de la actividad, ya se había tardado bastante en cambiarse los zapatos.

-¿Me preguntó qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes esta vez? – inquirió curiosa.

-No es de tu incumbencia – le contestó ásperamente el chico.

-¿Me pregunto si tiene algo que ver con lo que sucedió esta mañana cuñadito? – preguntó nuevamente con un tono pícaro en la voz.

- ¿Esta mañana? No…se de que hablas Nabiki, así que déjame en paz – el muchacho pasó de largo a la chica para dirigirse al comedor. La chica se quedó mirándolo desde esta posición, no sin antes prometerse que averiguaría lo que sucedía entre esos dos.

-Presiento que de esto saldrá un muy buen negocio – se dijo a si misma y al igual que el chico, inició su marcha hacia el comedor.

Una vez más el astro sol se levantaba por la ciudad de Nerima. En las calles de la metrópoli comenzaba el ajetreo normal de personas y autos comunes en un día laboral como este. Las personas que habitaban en la residencia Tendo iniciaban a su vez con las actividades usuales de todos los días.

-¡DEMONIOS! … ¡SE ME HACE TARDE! – se escuchó gritar a un joven desde las habitaciones del primer piso de la casa.

- Vaya…parece ser que nuestro cuñadito se acaba de despertar – dijo divertida la hija de en medio de los Tendo, quien se encontraba ya en el comedor, lista para empezar su desayuno.

- Nabiki ¿por qué no lo despertaste? – la reprendió su hermana mayor.

- A mi nadie me encargó tal tarea hermanita, ¿cómo iba a saber? – contestó inocentemente.

- ¡RAYOS! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DESPERTASTE AKA…? – gritaba furioso el chico de ojos azul-grisáceo mientras entraba al comedor, pero se interrumpió al ver que la culpable de su retraso no estaba ahí.

-¡Oh Ranma! Discúlpame…no nos dimos cuenta de la hora y olvidamos avisarte – le dijo Kasumi con una voz preocupada.

- ¡Oh! ¡No te preocupes Kasumi! ¡Fue mi… culpa quedarme dormido! – replicó apenado el chico rascándose la cabeza mientras se sentaba a comenzar su desayuno, sin embargo sus movimientos reflejaban evidente inquietud. Cuando se oyeron unos pasos que se aproximaban a la estancia, Ranma inmediatamente buscó con la mirada en dicha posición para ver si era la persona que él estaba buscando, sin embargo su interés no duró demasiado al ver como su papá y el señor de la casa hacían su aparición para desayunar como de costumbre. Esto no pasó inadvertido por la chica ambiciosa de la familia.

- Hermanito…creo que deberías saber que Akane se marchó desde muy temprano a la escuela. Dijo que tenía un trabajo que terminar antes de que comenzaran las clases…conociéndote…¿no deberías hacer lo mismo? - le preguntó entretenida. El chico la miró de soslayo con cara de pocos amigos y continuó su desayuno sin decir una palabra.

- Ranma…- comenzó la chica ama de casa con una voz tranquila pero preocupada - …¿sabes qué le sucede a Akane? Desde ayer está muy rara…la noto algo preocupada…pero tú sabes como es ella…nunca admite sus emociones…¿pasó algo ayer?

El chico de la trenza casi se atraganta con el arroz que ingería en ese momento…

- Eeh…pues…la verdad…no se Kasumi…no pasó nada importante ayer…no había notado que Akane estuviera diferente…je je… - rió el chico con una voz nada convincente y continuó engullendo lo último que quedaba de su plato. – Bueno…muchas gracias. Debo irme. Nos vemos más tarde – dijo serenamente y se apresuró a salir.

- ¡Espera Ranma! – alzó la voz el señor Tendo amenazante – Yo también he notado rara a mi hija, así que espero que no seas tú el causante de su estado.

- Así es Ranma…te conozco bastante bien y se que a veces puedes ser muy hiriente con tu prometida, así que si le hiciste algo quiero que te disculpes con ella – dijo a su vez el señor del turbante con tono imperativo.

- ¿QUE? Yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que le sucede a Akane así que no es mi problema – dijo enojado y se marchó del lugar como bólido.

- ¡Ranma espera!...- exclamó Kasumi pero el chico ya se había marchado – Olvidaste tu… desayuno.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Me parece que nuestro cuñadito está algo estresado ¿no crees hermana? Mira que olvidar su almuerzo…

-Si me permites Kasumi, yo se lo llevaré…tengo unas cuantas cosas más que hablar con mi hijo – dijo el señor Saotome tomando el desayuno olvidado saliendo a toda prisa a alcanzar a su hijo.

_-¡DEMONIOS! ¿Por qué siempre me culpan a mí por esa marimacho? ¡RAYOS! Hasta Kasumi notó que se comporta de manera extraña…pero…¿POR QUÉ? ¡MALDITA SEA! – _pensaba mientras pateaba las miserables piedras que se topaba en su camino a la escuela.

-¡RANMA! ¡RANMA! ¡ESPERA… HIJO! – se escuchó gritar a lo lejos a un adulto de gafas que corría hacia él. El chico continuó su andar sin hacer caso a los gritos - ¡Ranma! ¡¿Qué no me oyes? Olvidaste tu almuerzo – dijo finalmente cuando alcanzó al muchacho. El chico volteó a su encuentro.

- Gracias viejo – le dijo ásperamente tomando rápidamente su almuerzo y retomando el camino.

- Ranma…espera hijo…quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué quieres papa? Ahora no tengo tiempo…se me hace tarde…

- Ranma…sólo escúchame por un momento…Yo se que Akane no es la chica más dulce que conoces y tal vez tampoco es la más linda…- comenzó a hablar seriamente el padre del chico.

- Bueno…eso es más que evidente – replicó el chico con voz fastidiada.

-…Se que suele ser muy impulsiva y además…agresiva…pero hijo…tienes que entender que Akane es tu prometida. Su padre y yo hicimos una promesa y entendimos que la única manera de que nuestro conocimiento y experiencia en las artes marciales trasciendan es… heredándolo a nuestros hijos…y ¡qué mejor que uniendo a las dos familias!…¡es por eso que Akane y tú han sido elegidos para ser los herederos del arte del combate libre y formar una sola escuela!

- Mira papá…suena muy interesante…pero yo no tengo nada que ver con la promesa que un par de bobos como ustedes hicieron en su juventud – objetó el chico altaneramente.

- Pero Ranma…¿es qué acaso no te importa nuestro futuro? ¿Qué sería de nosotros de no ser por la hospitalidad de la familia Tendo? ¿A dónde iríamos? – refutó desesperadamente el hombre de la mascada.

- Bueno…yo no tengo que preocuparme por eso…- dijo desenfadadamente fijando su mirada al horizonte - faltan sólo unos cuántos meses para terminar la escuela y después de eso tengo decidido seguir mi camino…primero iré a China a deshacerme de esta maldición y después planeo seguir mi entrenamiento… pero lejos de aquí…

- Pero Ranma…hijo….¡¿cómo puedes hablar así?- sollozó el adulto – Yo… que te he dado los mejores años de mi vida…¿cómo puedes ser tan indiferente? ¿Es qué acaso no te importa tu padre? – lloriqueó chantajistamente.

- Podrías regresar con mamá…apuesto que ella continúa esperándote - ofreció irónicamente. Al ver que se le acababan las armas, el señor Saotome se jugó la última:

- Pero Ranma…¿y Akane?..¿Acaso… no te importa… dejarla? – Silencio…El chico no respondió – Si no lo haces por mi, al menos hazlo por ella…¿qué sentirá si te marchas? – continuó presionando.

-Mm…no creo que le incomode en lo más mínimo - manifestó con seguridad y tedio.

-Pero hijo…¿qué tan ciego puedes estarr? ¡¿Aún no te has dado cuenta que ella te ama? – dijo desesperado.

- ¿Amarme…? ¿A mi?...ja…por favor…¡No seas ridículo! – contestó aun más fastidiado.

- Ranma…podrás ocultarme muchas cosas pero lo que no puedes hacer es ocultarte a ti mismo lo que en realidad sientes…te conozco y sé que Akane te interesa…¿por qué no eres humilde y se lo dices? Tal vez las cosas entre ustedes mejorarían…ella te quiere…

- ¡Pues yo no estaría tan seguro papá! ¡Y te agradecería que no te metieras en mis asuntos! ¡Déjame en paz! – y dicho esto echó a correr dejando atrás a un padre bastante acostumbrado a la manera de reaccionar de su hijo.

_Mientras tanto…en casa de los Tendo…_

-Kasumi…me voy a la escuela. Iré con unas amigas de la universidad por un helado saliendo de clases. No creo tardar mucho. Nos vemos más tarde – se despidió la chica de cabello castaño corto. La hermana mediana de los Tendo cursaba su primer año en la Universidad de Nerima. Había decidido estudiar Finanzas puesto que esto le beneficiaba en sus planes futuros de convertirse en una empresaria multimillonaria. Iba a la mitad del camino hacia su escuela, caminando distraídamente y sacando cuentas en su libreta, cuando escuchó una voz femenina conocida.

- ¡Nabiki querida! ¡Qué gusto verte! ¿Cómo has estado?

- ¡Ah! ¡Hola Sra. Saotome! ¿Qué tal le va? ¿Qué la trae por aquí? – dijo fingiendo mutuo interés.

- Bueno…yo…decidí venir para ver si esta vez puedo encontrarme con mi hijo. ¿Sabes si él y mi esposo se encuentran en entrenamiento estos días?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida…sin embargo como toda una profesional, reaccionó ante la favorecedora situación que se avecinaba.

-Sra. Saotome…creo que esta vez está de suerte – dijo sonrientemente tomándola del brazo y caminando junto con ella en dirección hacia su hogar – ¿por qué no viene conmigo? Yo puedo decirle dónde se encuentra su hijo en este momento…

_En los terrenos de la preparatoria Furinkan una chica de uniforme se encontraba en la azotea del edificio principal. El viento azotaba fuerte, a pesar de que recién había comenzado la primavera, y el cielo tenía aspecto de que dentro de unas horas caería una fuerte tormenta. La chica no parecía percatarse de esto…sólo permanecía inmóvil observando cómo en el patio iban desfilando los alumnos que se disponían a comenzar sus clases, mientras que su mente se debatía en cierta cuestión._

_-Rayos…no puedo entender por qué me siento así…yo…debería estar feliz porque el Dr. Tofu y Kasumi van a casarse…pero…bueno…en realidad sí me alegra mucho que el Dr. por fin haya aceptado que quiere a mi hermana…y estoy segura que Kasumi le corresponde…sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir…esto…¿serán ce…? NOO!...Definitivamente eso no lo creo…pero…_

_-TU RU RU TU – _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases.

_-_¡Demonios! No me di cuenta de la hora…¡Llegaré tarde! _– _y hechó a correr a toda velocidad hacia su salón de clases.

-_¡Vaya!…Estoy harto de todas estas tonterías…¿Cuándo me dejarán en paz?...seguramente hasta que desaparezca de aquí...definitivamente eso es lo que debo hacer…_

-¡Ranma! Qué bueno que llegas… ¡Adivina! ¿Con quién crees que jugaremos el siguiente partido? – lo interrumpió su amigo Hiroshi justo cuando el chico de camisa china entraba a su salón de clases.

-Pues…

-Nada más ni nada menos que con la Preparatoria Estatal de Nagoya…Así que ¡Ranma! Ni se te ocurra faltar ese día…

-Así es Ranma…hace más de 10 años que Furinkan no recibe ningún trofeo por nada...y ahora que estás en el equipo hemos llegado más lejos de lo que se había pronosticado – comentó animadamente a su vez Daisuke.

-Bueno…pues…yo… - se sonrojó el muchacho ante la insistencia de sus compañeros - ¿tengo entendido que el partido será en su sede no? ¿Cuándo será?

-Mmm… la fecha todavía no ha sido asentada pero sí será en Nagoya…pero no te preocupes…¡la escuela se hace cargo de todos los gastos! – respondió su amigo bastante alentado – ¡Vamos Ranma! ¡Será increíble! Incluso puedes pedirle a Akane que te acompañe… - dijo burlonamente.

-¿¡Y quién querría la compañía de…! – replicó furioso pero el profesor de Biología había hecho su aparición, por lo que todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus lugares para comenzar la clase.

- ¡JÓVENES! ¡A sus lugares! Tomaré lista – avisó el maestro, comenzando a pasar lista – Aoyama, Kameko…Konji, Ukyo…Izumi, Natsuko…- Fue hasta ese momento que el chico de la trenza se percató que la causante de su enfado no se encontraba en el aula – …Saotome, Ranma… - El muchaho alzó la mano buscando con la mirada a su prometida – Shiraoka, Atsuko… Takayama, Hikari…, Tendo, Akane – Nadie alzó el brazo – ¿Señorita Tendo? – De pronto la susodicha abrió la puerta del salón de un portazo. Venía bastante agitada por la carrera que hizo desde la azotea de la institución hasta allí.

- Dis..culpe…Pro…fesor…Ya…mamoto… - decía con la voz apenada y entrecortada mientras todos sus compañeros la miraban asombrados; en especial un par de ojos azul-grisáceo la examinaban atentamente – Se…me hizo tarde…

- Así es Señorita…llega 5 minutos tarde. Como usted sabe no puedo permitir que entre al aula así que, tomará la clase desde el pasillo como castigo – la amonestó gravemente – por favor…cierre la puerta al salir. Jóvenes, continuemos… Tsukawaki, Ume…-

_- ¡Vaya! ¿Me pregunto dónde estaría todo este tiempo? Salió muy temprano de casa…- _se cuestionaba el joven Saotome mientras el profesor terminaba de pasar lista.

-¿Cómo le fue con su hijo señor Saotome? ¿Logró que entrara en razón? – preguntó el jefe de la residencia Tendo cuando su viejo amigo llegó.

- Umm…usted conoce a mi hijo…a veces puede ser muy terco.

- Si…al igual que mi pequeña Akane…- mientras hablaba comenzó a ordenar las fichas del tablero de Shogi e invitó con un ademán a su amigo para jugar una partida - …no se usted Saotome pero, han pasado ya dos años y nuestros hijos no parecen mejorar en su relación…mm…creo que debemos hacer algo al respecto.

-Estoy de acuerdo Tendo, pero conociendo a los muchachos, no será tarea fácil –dijo pesimistamente el hombre de gafas haciendo el primer movimiento con las piezas.

-_¡Maldición! Estamos por finalizar el año y no debería ser tan irresponsable – se reprochaba a sí misma la chica de cabellos azules mientras sujetaba una cubeta de agua en la mano derecha – No puedo seguir así, tengo que hacerme a la idea…es sólo que…Kasumi ha sido como mi madre desde que mamá murió…tan linda y cálida…me pregunto qué hubiera sido de papá, de Nabiki y de mi si Kasumi no hubiera tomado el lugar de mamá…seguramente seríamos muy infelices…_- pensaba melancólicamente con los ojos húmedos - _…Sin embargo…al menos por un instante… me gustaría que mamá estuviera aquí…ella… se sentiría muy dichosa al ver que mi hermana encontró un buen hombre que la hará feliz…_

_Mientras tanto, dentro del aula…_

-_¿Por qué llegaste tarde a clase Akane…y por qué saliste tan temprano de casa?...- LA GLUCÓLISIS JÓVENES, ES LA VÍA METÁBÓLICA ENCARGADA DE OXIDAR LA GLUCOSA CON LO CUAL SE OBTIENE ENERGÍA PARA LA CÉLULA…- ¡Rayos Akane! Por un momento pensé que tú y yo…¡Rayos!... Pensé que ya lo habías olvidado… - POR ESTA VÍA SE OBTIENE UN RENDIMIENTO DE DOS MOLÉCULAS DE ADENOSIN TRIFOSATO… - ¿y si salió temprano para ver al Dr. Tofu?... -…MEJOR CONOCIDO COMO ATP Y… -...ella puede ser tan…ter…ca…-_

_-¡Buenos días! ¿Doctor…está despierto? – preguntó una chica vestida de uniforme y con el cabello corto recién lavado mientras entraba por la puerta del consultorio - ¿Dr. Tofu? Espero no interrumpir tan temprano…_

_- ¡Ah! Hola Akane…no te esperaba sino hasta el sábado…¿sucede algo?_

_- Nada doctor…es sólo que…me gustaría hablar con usted sobre algo – dijo la chica con una voz sutil y con la mirada gacha._

_- ¿Qué es Akane? Dime…- la apremió el doctor con una sonrisa._

_-Bueno…lo que pasa es que yo…yo… - dijo con tono desesperado - quería pedirle algo…doctor…_

_-Sí…dime Akane…¿Qué pasa?_

_-Doctor…POR FAVOR…SE LO SUPLICO…no…NO SE CASE CON MI HERMANA…es que yo…YO…YO…YO LO AMO…SIEMPRE LO HE HECHO…POR FAVOR…SE LO Suplico…elíjame…a mi…_

-¡NOOOOO! – Profirió con un grito el chico de cabello trenzado interrumpiendo abruptamente la explicación del profesor de biología y asustando a sus compañeros - ¡Akane…no te atrevas a hacerme esto…! – dijo quedamente arrastrando las palabras con una rabia que no cabía dentro de sí. O se había quedado dormido o su imaginación era demasiada, pero el muchacho aún no se daba cuenta que todo el salón lo miraba con asombro, hasta que…

-¡SEÑOR SAOTOME! ¡FUERA DE MI CLASE! – lo reprendió el profesor echando humo hasta por las orejas – Basta con un solo alumno que ponga el mal ejemplo para que los demás lo imiten…¡AL PASILLO JOVENCITO, Y TE QUIERO VER CON DOS CUBETAS DE AGUA!.

-Lo si..ento…profesor…- dijo apenado el chico mientras se dirigía al pasillo donde cumplían su sentencia los castigados. Mientras salía, se posaban preocupados sobre él un par de ojos azules femeninos –_ Ranma…¿qué te sucede?..._-

-¡Ranma! ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Por qué ese grito? ¿Acaso has perdido la cordura? – preguntó groseramente la chica de cabello azul.

-¡Rayos! ¡Mejor cállate Akane! Ahora no estoy de humor…- contestó agriamente, aún con la rabia contenida por lo que acababa de imaginar y dirigiéndose al baño de varones por sus cubetas de agua.

-¡Uyy…eres un GROSERO! - alcanzó a gritarle su prometida _-¡Rayos! Esta tarde tengo que averiguar que opina Kasumi del Dr. Tofu…me pregunto cómo deberé abordar el tema para que no sospeche…¡Rayos! ¿Por qué estas cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas? – _pensaba la chica de ojos avellanas mientras esperaba en el pasillo a que terminara la clase.

-¡Que fastidio! Todavía sigues en las nubes… - le dijo con hastío el chico que se acababa de incorporar a su lado cargando una cubeta en cada mano, tal y como lo ordenó el profesor.

_-_¡Ranma! – dio un pequeño brinco la chica menuda – No me di cuenta de que habías vuelto.

-Akane…- la interrumpió usando un tono serio y mirándola fijamente – quiero que hablemos -. La chica volteó para mirarlo con una expresión un poco asustada.

-Dime…de…¿de qué quieres que hablemos?- cuestionó con voz queda, desviando la vista al frente. El chico percibió en la chica un tono abatido y eso lo puso nervioso…detestaba que su prometida se sintiera infeliz sea o no por su culpa.

-A...Akane…yo…necesito… preguntarte algo – dijo nervioso. Esta era su oportunidad para averiguar aquello que le tenía rondando la cabeza desde el día de ayer, pero temía mucho por la respuesta – A…kane…responde con la ver...dad…-. En ese momento la chica lo encaró mostrando preocupación en su mirada…el chico tragó saliva y soltó, acercando su rostro al de ella sin percibirlo – A…kane…¿tú…aún…aún sigues…en…amorada de él? -

Las ondas de sonido que formularon la pregunta del muchacho apenas habían sido bien interpretadas en el cerebro de la chica de cabellos azules cuando, de pronto, sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase y un montón de alumnos salieron desaforados del aula para tomar los 10 minutos de descanso que tenían…obviamente la conversación entre los chicos fue interrumpida.

-¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¡Tienes que ayudarnos urgentemente! – exclamó su amiga Yuca acercándose al par de chicos que permanecían inmóviles ante la tensión del momento.

-¡Akane! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda para resolver el último ejercicio de la tarea de cálculo! –le dijo a su vez su otra amiga Sayuri.

- Eeh?...¿Qué…qué es lo que pasa…cuál tarea de cálculo? – dijo confundida la chica forzándose a prestarle atención a sus amigas, mientras que su prometido se incorporaba y retrocedía un par de pasos para darle lugar a las intrusas.

-¡Akane! ¡Estás muy distraída! ¡Hoy tenemos que entregar la serie de ejercicios de la clase de Cálculo! ¡¿No los hiciste? – preguntó alterada Yuca.

-Yo…¡lo olvidé por completo! – contestó su amiga con un pánico evidente en la voz – Ranma…lo siento…pero tendremos que hablar en otro momento – y dicho esto salió con paso más que apresurado a la biblioteca para terminar su tarea. El chico, sintiendo una punzada de angustia en el estómago, la miró alejarse hasta que se perdió de vista.

_-¡Oh! Me parece que estoy perdida…llevo caminando poco más de media hora y no consigo dar con la dirección que me dio la linda Nabiki_ – pensaba preocupada una joven señora de cabello castaño recogido, vestida con un lindo kimono azul y cargando a la espalda lo que parecía ser una espada de kendo – Si deseo ver a mi hijo creo que será mejor preguntar…¡Oh!...seguro aquí sabrán decirme cómo llegar – se dijo a sí misma mientras ingresaba a un local de comida china. El lugar contaba con muchas mesas, las cuales estaban abarrotadas puesto que ya era hora de la comida. La señora camino hacia el mostrador donde, cordialmente, se dirigió a una linda chica de cabello púrpura que se encontraba haciendo limpieza.

-¡Hola, Buenos días! Disculpa…¿me preguntaba si serías tan amable de ayudarme?

- ¡Nihao! ¿En qué poder ayudar? – correspondió cortésmente la joven, analizando de pies a cabeza a la extraña que acababa de entrar al local.

- ¡Oh! Bueno… - respondió algo contrariada, pues al notar el acento extranjero de la chica sopesó que tal vez no le sería de mucha ayuda – me preguntaba si…podrías indicarme dónde se encuentra la preparatoria Furinkan…- terminó aparentando una sonrisa.

- ¡Aiya! Linda dama tener suerte. Yo saber dónde encontrar Furinkan – le dijo la muchacha china guiñándole un ojo – Airen estudiar ahí – terminó melosamente.

- ¡Ah…que…bien! – dijo sin entender a que se refería la chica - ¿Entonces puedes ayudarme?.

- ¡Shampoo! – gritaba desde la cocina la voz de una anciana - ¿Cambiaste los menús como te pedí?...¡Oh..Tenemos una nueva cliente! ¿En qué podemos servirle? – dijo con voz amable al ver a la señora de kimono en el mostrador.

-¡Abuelita! Linda dama preguntar por escuela Furinkan – le informó su nieta.

- Así es…yo… estoy buscando a mi hijo y me han informado que él estudia en la Preparatoria Furinkan, pero creo que me he perdido – les comunicó sonriente.

-¡Oh…ya veo! – respondió la anciana.

- ¿Cuál ser nombre de su hijo? Yo conocer a varios alumnos de Furinkan…tal vez conocer a su hijo… - le preguntó.

- ¡Oh! ¡Que mal educada he sido! – exclamó completamente apenada – Mi nombre es Saotome Nodoka – les indicó haciendo una reverencia a las mujeres amazonas – y estoy buscando a mi hijo: Saotome Ran…

-¡…ma…! – terminó la joven amazona totalmente sorprendida, mientras unos ojos enormes y saltones se posaban curiosos sobre los de su nieta y los de la extraña.

-¡Oh! ¡Veo que conoces a mi hijo! – dijo emocionada - ¡Oh…Dime! ¡¿Cómo es él? ¡¿Es apuesto…es varonil? – la apremió Nodoka, sin embargo, la chica no articuló vocablo, por lo que su abuela tomó la palabra.

- Sí…mi nieta conoce muy bien a su hijo, pero antes que eso, nos presentaremos…Mi nombre es Cologne…soy líder de la Tribu de las Amazonas de la aldea Joketsuzoku en China. Esta es mi nieta Shampoo, guerrera amazona también y... – la informó con voz orgullosa – …prometida de Ranma – terminó con voz confiada, esperando ver la reacción de la madre de su nieto en ley.

La Sra. Saotome abrió demasiado los ojos y miró a Shampoo y a Cologne con asombro…

-…¿su prometida?...¡Vaya! …Entonces…no hay duda que mi hijo es… todo un hombre… – y ¡ZAS! calló desmayada al suelo.

-¡Ran-chan! ¡Ran-chan! ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE?

- Eeh?..ah…Hola Ukyo…¿qué tal? – respondió desganado el joven de cabello negro azabache –

-Ran-chan…¿te sientes bien? Me tienes algo preocupada – le dijo mientras se acercaba al pupitre del chico.

- Yo…estoy bien Ukyo… es solo que…me muero de hambre – le dijo pesimista – olvidé mi almuerzo…

-¡Haberlo dicho antes Ran-chan! Te prepararé inmediatamente una torta japonesa que tanto te gustan – comentó radiante sacando como por arte de magia su parrilla portátil para comenzar a preparar el alimento. Inmediatamente el chico se incorporó en su silla emocionado, olvidando casi por completo el evento que lo atormentaba.

-¡Eres genial Ukyo! ¡Muero de hambre! – dijo entusiasmado saboreándose el Okonomiyaki – además de ser excelente cocinera…eres una buena amiga – le expresó sonriente a lo que la susodicha inmediatamente se sonrojó.

-_Ahora es mi oportunidad…si mi intuición no me falla Ranma y Akane tiene problemas…se han estado comportando muy extraño últimamente…además… Shampoo no se ha aparecido por estos días…¡ahora es cuando! – _se animaba mentalmente la joven de las espátulas mientras volteaba una y otra vez su especialidad.

-Ran-chan…-comenzó a decir avergonzada, sin dejar de ver su parrilla- …me pre..guntaba si…ya…si ya sabes con quién vas a hacer pareja para la tarea del próximo lunes…

-Emm…pues…en realidad n..o…se de que me hablas…jeje… ¿qué tarea Ukyo? – le respondió riéndose desfachatadamente.

-¡Ran-chan! ¿Cómo que de qué tarea? El lunes tenemos que entregar el ensayo que nos pidieron en Psicología…¡no me digas que no te acuerdas Ran-chan!

-Bueno pues…creo que… nop… jeje – rió descaradamente, rascándose la cabeza, mientras se sentaba en cuclillas sobre su silla.

-Bueno…en…tonces…¿con quién harás equipo…Ran-chan? – preguntó curiosa su amiga, entregándole el recién preparado pan japonés a su enamorado.

-Mmm! Qué… sha…brou..so! Bueno…mmm…pues…mm…tú…lo has dicho…Ukyo…mmm…delicioso! – decía mientras se atragantaba – tu y yo…mm…shere..mm..os..equipo…mmm! sabroso!

-¿¡En serio Ran-chan! – saltó emocionada la chica –Bueno…qué te parece si saliendo de clases vamos al Restaurante para ponernos de acuerdo sobre qué haremos el ensayo…¡¿qué te parece Ran-chan? – preguntó emocionada.

-Yomm…mm…sí…está bien…Ukyo…mmm…-le dijo casual el chico de la trenza…quien estaba concentrado en engullir su bocado.

-Bueno… ¡nos vemos al rato Ran-chan! – y la chica salió disparada fuera del salón de clases – _No cabe duda…esta es mi oportunidad de conquistar a mi Ran-chan…¡esta vez… lo lograré!._

_Unos enormes ojos del color de las nueces se abrieron de par en par buscando reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraban, sin embargo, lo único que pudo ver fueron otro par de ojos de color vino y sombra púrpura que miraban a los suyos expectantes._

-¡Abuela! Suegra estar despertando – avisó aliviada a una anciana de cabello largo.

-_¿Dónde...estoy? Me llamó su...e…gra?_ – pensaba la mujer mientras sobaba su cabeza y se incorporaba - ¡Oh! ¡Qué pena! Lo siento…no se que me pasó…de pronto me dio vueltas todo…Muchas gracias…Cologne – dijo al tiempo que esta le ofrecía lo que parecía ser una taza de té.

-Tómalo…te sentirás mejor – le dijo la anciana.

-Suegra…en cuanto sentirse mejor yo mostrarle dónde encontrar a Airen – le dijo muy emocionada y sonriente la chica amazona.

-Te lo agradecería mucho pequeña…pero…lo que no entiendo es…¿por qué dices ser la prometida de mi hijo?...Yo…y mi esposo…a decir verdad…yo se que la prometida de mi querido hijo es la hija menor de los Tendo…¿o me equivoco? – preguntaba apenada aferrando, con la mano que tenía libre, la katana que estaba a su lado, puesto que no entendía qué pasaba – Acaso…mi hijo…¿te conoció antes de que llegara a Nerima?

-Bueno…- comentó un poco nerviosa la chica voluptuosa buscando las palabras adecuadas para describir el por qué se decía ser la prometida de Ranma, pero su abuela se apresuró a contar:

-La historia entre mi nieta y su hijo prácticamente se resume en que…-comenzó a relatar la anciana con júbilo y credulidad en su voz-…cuando él y su padre se encontraban entrenando en China, su hijo y mi nieta se conocieron y…-

-¡Aiya! Él y yo enamorarnos…¡a primera vista!…- interrumpió la chica animadamente, a lo que Nodoka respondió asombrada abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Sin embargo…- continuó la anciana- nuestra tribu no permite que cualquier individuo sea el cónyuge de ninguna de las mujeres de la aldea…así que Ranma…enfrentó a Shampoo en un duelo – relataba la mujer componiendo en uno que otro detalle la verdadera historia…historia que la madre del chico de la trenza ignoraba completamente – Las leyes amazonas dicen que aquel hombre que derrota a una amazona en combate…deberá casarse con ella, y dado que Ranma deseaba estar con mi nieta…naturalmente…la venció. – La mujer de la katana escuchaba la historia algo sorprendida pero atenta.

-Ranma convertirse entonces en Airen y de no ser por esa chica salvaje Tendo, él y yo ser muy felices – terminó diciendo la joven de cabellos púrpuras con aires de grandeza.

-Como es natural, mi nieta vino a Japón siguiendo a su hijo luego de enterarse que su padre lo había comprometido con otra chica – terminó la vieja con tono casual.

Después de escuchar el relato, la madre de Ranma bebió el último sorbo de su te, se puso de pie lentamente, tomó su espada, la colocó en su espalda e hizo una reverencia a las mujeres chinas.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda – dijo serenamente – como pueden ver…hace tiempo que no veo a mi hijo y yo…desconocía esta parte de su…vida...- de pronto dio un gran lamento y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus lindos ojos - yo…lo necesito…tanto…necesito ver a mi hijo…- terminó cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos ocultando su llanto.

Ni la anciana ni la adolescente china esperaban esa reacción de la progenitora del chico y yerno de sus sueños, por lo que apenadas se miraron la una a la otra sorprendidas.

-Shampoo, será mejor que lleves a la madre de Ranma con mi yerno. Supongo que sabes dónde se encuentra.

-¡Aiya, abuela! Yo reencontrar a Airen y a su madre – le dijo guiñándole un ojo y quitándose el delantal, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la salida del Neko-hanten – Vamos madre, yo saber donde esta Ranma –

-Nuevamente gracias Cologne – se despidió de ella con una reverencia y siguió a Shampoo, ambas perdiéndose de vista del restaurant.

Las clases en la preparatoria Furinkan continuaron sin contratiempos. Como suele ser cuando faltan pocos meses para el fin del curso escolar, los alumnos de último grado estaban tan atiborrados de quehaceres, proyectos y tareas que era muy común que todos salieran disparados a sus hogares o a la biblioteca, cuando sonaba el timbre de fin de clases. Akane y sus amigas eran de las muchas personas que se encontraban en la biblioteca organizando sus tareas antes de ir a casa.

-_¡Demonios! ¿Me pregunto... qué fue eso?...~A...AKANE…YO…NECESITO…PREGUNTARTE ALGO…RESPONDE CON LA VER…DAD…A…KANE…¿TÚ…AÚN…AÚN SIGUES…EN…AMORADA DE ÉL?...~__**-.**_retumbaban en su mente las palabras de su prometido -.

-¿Akane? ¿Qué te sucede? Has estado muy rara…te ves algo…preocupada – comentó su amiga de coleta.

-Eeh?...No es nada…de veras…no se preocupen…es sólo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza…-respondió con una sonrisa a sus amigas que la miraban consternadas.

-Mmm…si…todos andamos así en estos días…por cierto Akane…¿no te molesta si hacemos el ensayo de Psicología Sayuri y yo? – le dijo con una sonrisa tímida Yuca - …lo que sucede es que supusimos que querías hacer este trabajo con Ranma puesto que…

-…Tal ves sea de las últimas veces que hagan algún trabajo juntos porque a lo mejor no están en la misma universidad y pues…querrás pasar más tiempo con él ¿no? – terminó pícaramente Sayuri.

-Bueno…yo…-tartamudeó la chica de cabellos azules ante la idea - …no se preocupen…yo haré el ensayo con alguien más…jeje…_¡Rayos! Lo que menos quiero es pasar más tiempo con Ranma…no mientras no aclare bien lo que siento…-_

-Akane…ya nos vamos…¿Te quedarás más tiempo? – la apremió su amiga.

-Si…sólo unos minutos más…pero no se preocupen…estaré bien…Nos vemos después chicas – sus amigas se despidieron y la dejaron atrás…sumida en sus pensamientos.

Una mujer adulta hermosa y de elegancia suprema y una joven igual de hermosa pero de belleza exótica, caminaban juntas por las calles del distrito de Nerima, pero el paso de la adolescente era nervioso y apresurado porque el cielo amenazaba con caerse de un momento para otro.

-Shampoo…veo que tienes prisa…¿falta mucho para llegar a la escuela de mi hijo?

-Eeh? Jeje… yo no tener prisa suegra…pronto llegar a escuela Furinkan – rio nerviosa echando un ojo al cielo ennegrecido a causa de una posible tormenta.

-Arigato! Shampoo…pero dime querida…¿cómo es mi hijo?...¿es fuerte? ¿es varonil? ¿es caballeroso y delicado contigo? – preguntó interesada la madre del chico.

- Aiya!...Airen ser muy fuerte y decidido…también ser muy popular con las chicas…- dijo con desdeño – pero él tener ojos sólo para mi – dijo airadamente.

-¿En…serio? – preguntó dudosa – Bueno…supongo que eso lo comprobaré más tarde…¡Oh no! Olvidé mi paraguas en casa y ha comenzado a llover – dijo lamentándose la mujer del kimono – Shampoo tu no…¿Shampoo? – La mujer buscaba a la chica que iba a su lado, pero esta había echado a correr en sentido contrario.

- Yo acabar de recordar que abuelita necesitarme urgentemente. En pocos minutos llegará a Furinkan si seguir ese camino. ¡Adiós suegra! Yo verla muy pronto – y guiñándole el ojo echó a correr antes de que la lluvia la mojara demasiado para transformarla enfrente de su suegra. - ¡_Aiya! No poder permitir que madre de Airen sepa que yo transformarme…eso restarme puntos frente Akane…_

-_¡Vaya! Que chica más rara…¿qué podrá ver mi hijo en ella?..._Bueno…esta vez encontraré a Ranma a como de lugar…unas tontas gotas de agua no me detendrán_ – _y dicho esta continuó su camino apresurada para encontrarse con su hijo.

-¿Nos vamos Ran-chan? – habló la chica de las espátulas acercándose al pupitre del chico de la trenza.

-Eeh…si Ukyo…vámonos – respondió apaciguado.

-En cuanto lleguemos te prepararé un takoyaki…se que es de tus favoritos – comentó entusiasmada mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

-¡Demonios! No pensé que fuera a llover tan temprano y no traigo con qué cubrirme. ¡Rayos! –Cómo ODIO transformarme – se quejaba el chico al ver que afuera caía sin piedad una tormenta.

-Rayos…yo tampoco traje mi sombrilla – decía la chica apesumbrada - …pero no te preocupes Ran-chan…en cuanto lleguemos te calentaré algo de agua para que puedas volver a ser hombre…déjalo en mis manos – lo animó.

-Bueno…ni hablar…tendremos que correr…¡Vámonos Ukyo! – y tomándola de la mano, salieron corriendo encontrándose con una fuerte lluvia que transformó en un instante al chico de la coleta. La chica de las espátulas, que vestía el uniforme de varones como era su costumbre, se sonrojó ante el contacto de la ahora chica pelirroja y se dejó llevar por el momento. Al no verse nada bajo la intensidad del agua y debido a la velocidad con que corrían, la chica cocinera rozó sin querer a una mujer de kimono.

-¡Oh! Discúlpe – alcanzó a gritarle mientras corría de la mano de la muchacha pelirroja. La mujer de la katana pareció divisar que aquella pelirroja tenía un tremendo parecido con la prima de las Tendo.

-Esa chica se parecía a Ran…ko…eso quiere decir que…esta es la Preparatoria Furinkan…¡Por fin! – y se estremeció de emoción.

-¡Disculpa! ¿Conoces a Ranma Saotome?...¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Ranma Saotome? - La mujer iba de alumno en alumno preguntando por su hijo sin obtener resultado hasta que unos ojos avellanas la divisaron.

-¿Ti..a… Nodoka?...Tía Nodoka ¿Qué…que está haciendo…aquí? – preguntó nerviosa acercándose a la adulta.

-¡Oh! ¡Akane! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! Dime Akane…¡¿Has visto a mi hijo? – le preguntó ansiosa y aliviada a la vez.

-Eeh…bueno…Supongo que…ya se ha marchado…-contestó nerviosa.

-¿Es que no regresan juntos a casa después de la escuela?- preguntó con sospechas la madre del chico.

-Eeh…bueno…lo que sucede es que…yo tenía una tarea pendiente y…me retrasé un poco…por eso supongo que Ranma… se fue a casa… - comentaba nerviosa -_ ¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora que hago? Ranma… _- pensaba preocupada.

-Bueno…pues entonces te acompañaré a tu casa querida…tengo el presentimiento de que hoy podré reencontrarme con mi hijo – le dijo emocionada.

-Eeh…está…bien…tía…- rió nerviosa la menor de los Tendo.

-Por cierto Akane…veo que Ranko por fin siguió mis consejos – comentó con orgullo.

-Eeh? ¿Ran…ko? ¿A qué se refiere…tía? – inquirió nerviosa.

-Bueno…lo que pasa es que justo cuando llegué choqué con un joven muy apuesto y si no me equivoco Ranko lo llevaba de la mano – le dijo entusiasmada.

-¿Ran..ko? Tomada de la mano de un…¡¿chico? – preguntó algo alterada.

-Sí…jeje…eso me pareció. Pensé que tú sabías algo querida. Ranko es tu prima – recalcó curiosa – El chico parecía ser estudiante de aquí…sólo que llevaba colgadas, lo que me pareció que eran unas espátulas – comentó pensativa.

-¿¡QUÉ! – alzó la voz enfadada sin darse cuenta que de la ira contenida, con la mano que sujetaba el paraguas, había roto el mango.

-Tranquila Akane…-rió divertida – Ranko es una jovencita muy hermosa y está en edad de enamorarse…-

-No es eso tía Nodoka…es sólo que…_¡DEMONIOS! ¡NO PUEDO DESCUIDARME NI UN SEGUNDO Y ESAS MUJERES COMIENZAN A PLANEAR COMO CONQUISTAR A ESE CRETINO! ¡TE ODIO RANMA!...-_

_-_¡Vaya! Sí así eres de celosa con Ranko-chan…me pregunto cómo serás con mi hijo – comentó divertida la señora del kimono mirando como su nuera estaba que echaba chispas – Será mejor que nos apresuremos…estoy ansiosa de ver a mi hijo.

-Si…va…mos…- le dijo fingiendo alegría - _¡Rayos! Ahora la mamá de Ranma piensa que Ranko y Ukyo son…¡novios! Esto se está complicando más de lo que pensé…¿Qué voy a hacer?_ ….- pensaba preocupada mientras se dirigían a casa.

-Mmm…Saotome...piense…piense de qué manera podremos lograr que Ranma y Akane accedan a casarse…mmm… - decía el hombre de bigote a su amigo mientras este último planeaba su siguiente movimiento.

-Emm…estoy pensando Tendo…pero no encuentro nada accesible hasta ahora…emm… - decía a su vez el señor de turbante mientras meditaba seriamente.

-¡Señor Saotome!…sigo esperando su respuesta…¿qué vamos a hacer esta vez? Le recuerdo que si Ranma no se convierte en el esposo de Akane…no podrá ser heredero y por ende, hacerse cargo del Dojo. Usted y él no tendrían dónde vivir y…-comenzó a presionar a su amigo el jefe de la casa.

-No hace falta que lo diga Tendo – respondió nervioso su amigo - …sería lo más triste que nos pudiera pasar...si su hija decidiera no corresponder a mi hijo, la secta Saotome de combate de categoría libre quedaría en manos de alguien más… sería lo peor – terminó diciendo como chantaje tratando de insinuar que tal vez su hijo decidiera emparentar con otra familia si la hija menor de los Tendo no lo aceptaba.

-¡Ni lo diga Señor Saotome! ¡Sería nuestro Fin como guerreros del combate libre! – respondió angustiado ante la insinuación del hombre del turbante. Tanta era su desesperación que los dos comenzaron a llorar y abrazándose, en un intento de consolar su preocupación, no se percataron que Akane, en compañía de Nodoka llamaban a la puerta.


	3. Hechos y suposiciones

Hola chicas y chicos!

**Por fin les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este FiC. Nuevamente les ofrezco disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero ustedes saben que, cuando más la presionas, la inspiración huye despavorida! jeje XD. La buena noticia es que conforme iba escribiendo este capítulo, iba escribiendo el siguiente, así que no tardaré mucho en traerles el 4to.**

**Aprovecho también para agradecer a todos aquellos que mandaron sus reviews! Cada vez son más personas las que leen la historia y eso me entusiasma mucho! Muchas muchas Gracias! Y a todos aquellos que no lo han hecho... :( no sean gachos! Háganme saber si les va gustando o no y tmb sus recomendaciones para hacer que este Fic sea completamente de su agrado!**

**Sin más...los dejo leer XD!**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 3: Hechos y… Suposiciones

_Un par de chicas corrían tomadas de la mano a través de una espesa lluvia que azotaba el distrito de Nerima. Dieron vuelta en una esquina y una de ellas presurosa, abrió la cerradura de su local de comida._

-Uff…menos mal que ya llegamos…- dijo aliviada la chica que abrió la puerta.

-Si…empapados pero llegamos – le respondió fastidiada una chica de cabellos rojos.

-Tranquilo Ran-chan…en un momento te calentaré agua para que vuelvas a ser tu mismo – lo confortó la chica cocinera.

-No vale la pena Ukyo…esta lluvia parece que no va a terminar pronto y si ahora me convierto en chico, más tarde me convertiré en chica nuevamente…¡Rayos! ¡Esto es una pesadilla! – contestó con tedio.

-Al menos déjame traerte una toalla para que te seques…podrías enfermarte – lo regañó la chica mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera del local – Oye…Ran-chan…¿crees que Akane se enfade porque viniste conmigo sin avisarle? – le preguntó casual, pero su intención era medir el agua a los camotes.

-Pues si se enfada no es mi problema – contestó con desdén – No tiene nada de malo que yo pase tiempo contigo…somos amigos desde la infancia…cosa que Akane no entiende…– dijo de mala gana – además, yo no digo nada cuando ella está con P-chan.

-Pero Ran-chan…P-chan es su cerdo mascota…jeje…¿por qué deberías decir algo? – comentó divertida su amiga desde la parte trasera de la tienda.

-Eeh…bueno…es que…- respondió apenada la chica de cabello de fuego.

-Aquí tienes la toalla…insisto que deberías quitarte la camisa Ran-chan…-le sugirió la chica, guiñándole un ojo.

-No te preocupes...estaré bien – contestó secamente.

-Bueno Ran-chan…deberíamos empezar a ver lo de la tarea…¿Cuál sugieres que sea el tema? – lo instó la castaña – creo que sería bueno hacerlo acerca de…

-Ukyo…la verdad es que…no tengo ni idea de lo que hablas…así que qué te parece si comemos algo y después la haremos sobre lo que tu digas – le dijo con desfachatez el chico-chica.

-Pero Ran-chan…Estamos a finales de año y debemos esforzarnos por salir con buenas notas…o es que ¿acaso no piensas continuar estudiando? – preguntó su amiga con interés.

-Mmm…veras…no está en mis planes próximos entrar a la universidad – le confesó su amigo con monotonía – en cuanto terminen las clases regresaré a China. - Su amiga abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la confesión de su amigo.

-Pero Ran-chan, ¿qué pasará con tu compromiso con el Dojo?- preguntó tímidamente, refiriéndose más que nada a su compromiso con la hija menor de los Tendo.

-Eso… es algo que establecieron nuestros padres así que no es mi problema…-dijo con desaire – tarde o temprano esto tenía que ocurrir…lo más importante para mi es deshacerme de esta maldición…lo demás…puede esperar.

-¡Vaya! Ya veo…y ¿tu papá irá contigo?

-Bueno… no le he preguntado…pero si quisiera acompañarme, no me opondré.

-Bueno… pues yo tampoco tengo planeado entrar a la Universidad por ahora, así que, tal vez… podría…acompañarte – sugirió como quien no quiere la cosa – podría cocinar para ti y… servirte de compañía…jeje…¿Qué…qué te parece? – preguntó avergonzada.

-Mmm…pues…no estaría mal – se limitó a responder la chica de la trenza, sin pensar mucho en lo que acababa de insinuar su amiga.

* * *

-¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien en casa? ¡Ya llegamos! – gritó una chica de cabellos cortos en la entrada de la residencia Tendo, con un volumen de voz intencional un poco más alto de lo habitual. Una señora de aspecto agradable se colaba detrás de ella. La hermana mayor de la chica salió a su encuentro.

-¡Ah! Hola Akane…que bueno que llegas – le dijo con ternura - ¡Sra. Saotome! Que gusto que nos visite. Adelante, está en su casa – la saludó con gentileza, tomando la enorme espada que la adulta sostenía en las manos.

-¡Konichiwa Kasumi-chan! Eres muy amable – contestó mientras se quitaba los zapatos. La chica que la acompañaba miraba con ojos grandes a su hermana mayor, tratando de que leyera en su mente los posibles contratiempos que la visita de la adulta conllevaba. – He venido porque tengo el presentimiento de que el día de hoy voy a poder reencontrarme con mi hijo – comentó emocionada. Aún cuando Kasumi había entendido las advertencias telepáticas de su hermana menor, no podía hacer nada al respecto, así que atendió a la invitada como comúnmente lo hacía.

-Ya veo…adelante Sra. Saotome, pase – le dijo a la mujer de kimono señalándole el camino hacia la estancia del comedor, quien la siguió gustosa.

Akane veía aterrada como se marchaban, esperando que lo peor aconteciera de un momento a otro…si la madre de Ranma se encontraba con Genma, que era lo que tarde o temprano debía ocurrir, ya no podrían ocultarse más de ella y conociendo su suerte, lo más probable es que se terminaría descubriendo lo de su maldición y, a consecuencia, Ranma y su padre terminarían cometiendo Seppuku, tal como lo habían prometido. La única ventaja con que contaba la situación actual era que Ranma no se encontraba en casa, aunque saber su paradero no beneficiaba en nada a la tranquilidad de la chica de cabellos azules.

_Mientras tanto, en el comedor…_

-Tío Genma…te informo que me debes 5,000 yens…pero no te preocupes…por ser de la familia podrás pagármelo en abonos semanales de 500 yens – se dirigió una chica de cabello y ojos castaños al hombre del turbante que continuaba abrazado con su padre, debido a la angustia y preocupación que sentían al saber que el futuro de la unión de las dos familias era incierta. Ambos, al escuchar el comentario de la chica, aflojaron un poco el abrazo y la miraron sin entender. La chica sacó un vaso de agua de la nada y lo vació en la cabeza del calvo y este, inmediatamente, se transformó en panda.

-¡Nabiki! ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó alterado el señor de bigote, salpicado por el agua que acababa de arrojar la muchacha. El panda inmediatamente sacó un letrero preguntando lo mismo.

-No es necesario que se alteren ya que…en un momento…lo entenderán…y me lo van a agradecer – les dijo confiada triturando una galleta y se retiró del lugar por el pasillo contrario por el que se aproximaban su hermana y su futura tía política.

Soun Tendo y Genma -ahora Panda- Saotome, seguían abrazados sin comprender, hasta que miraron a la mujer de kimono azul que llegaba al cuarto acompañada de Kasumi. En respuesta, se congelaron, preservando la misma posición pero con caras horrorizadas.

-Padre, mira quien vino a visitarnos – les avisó la dulce chica sonriente.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Tendo – saludó con una reverencia la invitada, sin embargo, miró con asombro la posición un tanto extraña en que se encontraban el hombre y el panda - ¡Hola Sr. Panda! Veo que son muy buenos amigos ustedes dos – les dijo divertida. El hombre y el panda se separaron inmediatamente.

-Jojo…Sra. Saotome…jojo…que bueno verla…jeje...bienvenida a su humilde casa jejjeje…- saludó bastante nervioso el señor de la casa – _Si…bienvenida a casa…esposa de alguien_ – saludó el panda por medio de un cartel, escurriendo en sudor por el nerviosismo. Akane, quien en ese momento se incorporaba también al comedor, suspiró aliviada al ver a su tío como panda y no como humano.

-La Sra. Saotome vino a ver a Ranma y al Tio Genma papá – avisó la hermana mayor con su tono de voz despreocupado y gentil.

-Jejeje…¿en serio?...jeje…- reía con los nervios al borde del colapso el señor de la casa, mientras en su mente trataba de inventar un nuevo pretexto con qué calmar a su consuegra.

-Así es…algo me dice que hoy veré a mi hijo y a mi esposo – explicó la adulta con emoción – Dígame Sr. Tendo…¿dónde se encuentra mi hijo y su padre? – preguntó expectante y acariciando involuntariamente su enorme espada.

-Bueno…pues…jeje…verá…jeje…ellos…jeje…ellos…- balbuceaba el hombre de bigote mirando de soslayo la enorme katana mientras rogaba al cielo por una buena respuesta, pues su futuro dependía de ello – Ellos…ellos…

-Ranma y el Tío Genma partieron hace unas horas a las montañas Pao, tía Saotome – reveló Nabiki mientras se sentaba a la mesa – Es una lástima. – dijo convincente.

-Hola de nuevo… Nabiki-chan – saludó con gentileza – Pero…¿cómo?…esta mañana me dijiste que podría encontrar a mi hijo en su escuela…y…Akane…Akane me dijo que se había adelantado a casa al terminar las clases ¿no Akane-chan? – preguntó dudosa y desconfiada la madre del muchacho.

-Eeh…bueno…jeje…lo que pasa es que yo…yo supuse que…jeje…

-Lo que sucede es que Ranma salió disparado después de clases para poder llegar a tiempo a la estación de autobuses...al parecer el tío encontró una oferta especial que no podían desaprovechar…es por eso que nadie de nosotros sabíamos sus planes hasta hace apenas unas horas – mintió convincente la hermana de en medio – y por lo visto, Ranma tampoco le comentó nada a mi hermanita – finalizó guiñándole un ojo a su hermana menor.

-_Si…eso fue lo que pasó_ – levantó un letrero el oso gigante.

-Así es Sra. Saotome, Genma y Ranma partieron hace unas horas para un entrenamiento exahustivo en el monte Pai…

- Montañas Pao papá – lo corrigió tiernamente su hija mayor.

-Si….quiero decir…en las montañas Pao…jeje – continuó el señor de la casa – pero no se preocupe…volverán en unos días…jeje.

-Vaya…parece que… el destino realmente no me dará la oportunidad de volver a ver a mi hijo – dijo la madre del chico tristemente, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y dejándose caer desconsolada. La chica de cabellos azules se arrodilló a su lado y posando una mano sobre su hombro, trató de consolarla.

-Tía Nodoka…estoy segura que si Ranma hubiera sabido que vendrías a verlo, no hubiera ido a ese entrenamiento…además…estoy segura que podrás verlo cuando regrese…

-¿Sabes Akane-chan? A veces siento que realmente la razón por la que no he podido ver a mi hijo es…es porque él…él no está…interesado en verme… - comentó con voz desconsolada. Akane no sabía que responder, pues en parte eso era verdad.

-No diga eso Sra. Saotome. Ranma quiere conocerla…es sólo que no se ha dado el momento oportuno – la reconfortó Kasumi con amabilidad.

-Kasumi tiene razón Sra. Saotome. El día de hoy no fue posible que viera a su hijo pero estoy seguro que pronto lo hará – la animó Soun – Ahora, esta es su casa, así que se quedará por lo menos esta noche ¿verdad?

-Oh…no Sr. Tendo…yo no quisiera molestarlos.

-Pero si no es ninguna molestia Tia Nodoka – le dijo la menor de la casa – Además, ya es muy tarde, no puedes regresar a estas horas tú sola a tu casa.

-_Pero todavía no es tan tarde_ – escribió en su cartel el panda.

-Es peligroso – continuó la chica más jóven, mirando con ojos de pistola al oso por su comentario.

-Bueno yo…

-Akane tiene razón Sra. Saotome. Será mejor que se quede, al menos por esta noche – aconsejó gentilmente Kasumi.

-Son muy amables – contestó con gratitud la mujer – Me quedaré esta noche, pero con una condición…permíteme ayudarte a preparar la cena Kasumi-chan.

-Será un honor – le respondió con una sonrisa la hermana mayor y dicho esto, las dos mujeres salieron de la estancia para dirigirse a la cocina.

-Uff…menos mal – suspiró aliviada la muchacha más joven mientras observaba como su padre le daba a su otra hermana lo que parecían unos billetes.

-Nabiki….gracias por tu ayuda – le decía su padre mientras le daba el dinero.

-Es un placer– le respondió la chica guardando el dinero debajo de su playera en lo que parecía ser su sostén y salió de la habitación.

-_¡Que rayos!_ ….¡Nabiki! ¡Espera…! …- le gritó su hermana menor hasta alcanzarla en el pasillo.

-¿Qué sucede Akane?

-¿¡Que demonios es lo que pretendes! – la cuestionó algo alterada.

-¿Yo? No se a que te refieres – contestó Nabiki y continuó su camino hacia su habitación.

-¡Espera Nabiki!...¡Claro que sabes a lo que me refiero!¡ La tia Nodoka me dijo que te encontró en la mañana y que le dijiste dónde podía encontrar a Ranma! –.

-¡Ah…eso! Bueno…en realidad yo sólo le dije que su hijo estudiaba en la escuela Furinkan…_Por tan poco dinero no podía decirle más_…- pensó -…pero nunca pensé que podría llegar hasta allí…- le dijo cínicamente – Seguramente pidió indicaciones chinas y logró dar con la escuela.

- ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que puede suceder si la mamá de Ranma descubre lo de su maldición? – le reclamó su hermana.

-Tranquila Akane-chan…todo salió bien…ahora sólo falta avisarle a mi cuñadito…quiero decir…a nuestra prima Ran…ko que su mamá está aquí. Por cierto Akane…¿Dónde esta? Pensé que vendría contigo.

- Al parecer se fue con Ukyo al salir de clases- respondió rechinando los dientes.

-¡Ah…ya veo! Es por eso que estás tan molesta…jaja – rió burlonamente mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-¡YO NO ESTOY MOLESTA! – alzó aún más la voz la chica artista marcial - _¡Maldición! ¡Ranma eres un…! Yo preocupándome por ti y porque tu mamá no descubra tu secreto y tú perdiendo el tiempo con… ¡Rayos! – _pensaba mientras se dirigía también a su habitación.

* * *

- Miaw…miaw… mia mia miaw – maulló una linda gatita mientras se colaba por la ventanilla de la cocina del Neko Hanten.

- ¡Shampoo! Vaya vaya…veo que ni tu pudiste escapar de esta lluvia – la recibió su abuela mientras se dirigía a la estufa por una tetera con agua caliente.

- Miaw miaw miaw – continuaba maullando la gatita mientras se enroscaba al bastón de la anciana.

- Tranquila Shampis…ahora volverás a la normalidad – le dijo tiernamente mientras bañaba a la gatita con el agua.

- Miaw Miawww….Nihao abuelita! – saludó alegremente mientras tomaba las ropas que le proporcionaba la vieja – ¿Donde estar Mousse? – preguntó desconfiada cubriendo rápidamente su cuerpo desnudo.

-Lo mandé a dejar un pedido…pero cuéntame…¿cómo te fue con la madre del novio? – inquirió interesada mientras revolvía con una cuchara el interior de una gran cacerola.

-Yo suponer que bien…pero no darnos mucho tiempo de platicar por tonta lluvia – dijo con tono inconforme – Yo correr antes de que ella descubrir mi maldición.

-Bueno…eso estuvo bien. Es una suerte que haya llegado a este lugar a pedir nuestra ayuda – dijo confiada – Si usamos bien esta jugada, será más fácil que tú atrapes a mi yerno.

-¡Aiiyaa Abuela! Nosotras dar bien el primer paso. Ahora suegra saber que yo soy la prometida de Airen – dijo con entusiasmo – y sabe que Airen y yo estar profundamente enamorados.

-¡Exacto! Solo falta que compruebe por ella misma que esto es así….mmm…tendremos que planearlo muy bien querida nieta, si queremos que de una vez por todas Ranma se case contigo – le recalcó reflexiva.

-¡Aiya! ¡Ranma por fin ser mío…y esa tonta chica Akane no poder hacer nada para impedirlo! – saltó con emoción.

En ese momento un chico de gafas entró al local y debido a lo poco que pudo escuchar se dirigió con mirada suspicaz a la amazona más vieja.

-¿De qué plan están hablado vieja momia?

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia…y yo no soy ninguna momia – lo regañó azotándole su bastón en la cabeza.

-¡Ouch! ¡Shampoo! ¡Por qué permites que tu abuela me maltrate de esta manera! – lloriqueó el chico dirigiéndose con los brazos abiertos a la voluptuosa joven.

-Porque tu merecerlo – dijo con desprecio lanzándole un vaso con agua fría. De pronto el chico pato comenzó a graznar desconsolado, mirando como las mujeres dueñas del Neko Hanten proseguían con sus labores.

_

* * *

_

Mientras tanto…en el Uchan's…

-¿Qué te sucede Ran-chan? Has estado muy callado – preguntó preocupada una linda muchacha de ojos azules.

-Eeeh…No es nada Ukyo…es sólo que estoy algo cansado – respondió la chica emitiendo un gran y sonoro bostezo.

-Bueno…si es eso, tal vez podemos dejar el ensayo por hoy y…-ofreció como alternativa la chica cocinera.

-¿Sabes? Eso estaría bien – dijo más repuesta.

-Pero…

-Además…creo que es algo tarde y ya debería irme – la interrumpió la pelirroja.

-¿Es por que temes que Akane se enfade no? – soltó la castaña algo indignada.

-¡Claro que no!…- refutó enojada la otra - …es sólo que…no le avisé a nadie que venía hacia acá y puede que se preocupen – dijo más calmada. Su amiga de la infancia no pareció muy satisfecha por esa respuesta pero accedió.

-Bueno, tienes razón Ran-chan. Podemos continuar mañana. Además, ya es hora de que abra el lugar…a estas horas tengo mucha clientela – le dijo cerrando los libros y cuadernos que estaban en una de las mesas y le guiñó un ojo.

-Bien…entonces nos vemos después U-chan – dijo la chica de la trenza y sin otro comentario salió del lugar. Su amiga la miró marcharse dando un gran suspiro.

-Ukyo…tienes que ser paciente…poco a poco lograrás llegar al corazón de Ran-chan – dijo para sí en voz baja mientras guardaba los libros y cuadernos y se colocaba su uniforme de cocinera para comenzar su jornada laboral vespertina.

* * *

Todavía lloviznaba por las calles de Nerima, así que la pequeña chica con cabellos de un profundo rojizo, caminaba sin prisa hacia la residencia Tendo.

-Esto es muy molesto…-se quejaba en un murmullo - …Lo primero que haré al llegar será tomar un baño caliente…_(grrr…grrr…gruñó su estómago)_ ….oh ¡vaya!...creo que primero debería cenar algo …¡Maldita sea!...- continuaba quejumbrosamente - Me estoy muriendo de hambre…¡Rayos!...- La chica apresuró el pasó para llegar por fin a su hogar. Cuando entró al recibidor, se quitó los zapatos con cansancio - ¡Ya llegué! – gritó desganada.

-¡Hasta que llegas cuñadito! Pero dime…¿cómo te fue en tu cita con Ukyo? – inquirió la chica de melena Bo con burla, deteniéndose en su bajada por las escaleras.

-¡No se de que rayos hablas! Yo no tuve ninguna cita con nadie – respondió agriamente la pelirroja.

-¡Vaya Vaya! Cada vez te pareces más a Akane-chan…Ambos se irritan ante cualquier inocente comentario..jeje - continuó con sorna la chica de las escaleras.

-Mira Nabiki…ahora estoy muy cansado como para seguir escuchando tonterías – le dijo frunciendo el ceño severamente por el recién comentario – Necesito tomar una ducha – finalizó mientras se dirigía al baño.

-Está bien primita, pero si yo fuera tú…tomaría un baño de agua fría – remató la castaña y se dirigió hacia el comedor. La chica pelirroja observó su marcha tratando de interpretar la sugerencia.

-_¿Un baño con agua fría?...¿Pri…mita?...¡Demonios! Eso…eso…sólo puede significar una cosa…_-meditó estática y nerviosa la chica de la trenza. Entonces, comenzó a caminar de puntillas hacia la salida de la casa, tratando de no hacer ruido al pisar la duela pero…

-¡Oh! ¡Pequeña Ranko! ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo! ¿Cómo has estado querida? – sentenció con alegría una linda mujer de kimono azul que salía de la cocina y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

-_¡Rayos!..._Ho…la tía No…doka Qué… gusto verla…jeje… ¿Qué la trae por aquí? – fingió descarada alegría la muchacha encarando a su madre.

-Bueno…vine a ver si podía encontrarme con mi esposo y mi hijo pero no he podido…ellos se fueron nuevamente de entrenamiento – le contestó gentilmente pero con tono abatido.

-Oh…es…es una pena…tía – replicó la chica algo nerviosa pero más aliviada.

-Pero dime Ranko-chan…¿cómo te fue en tu cita? – preguntó con jovialidad la mujer. La chica de la trenza no sabía a qué cita se refería así que tardó un poco en contestar.

-¡¿Ci…ta?...¿Cuál…ci..ta?

-La cita que tuviste con Ukyo…RANKO – soltó una chica de cabellos azules al pie de la escalera. En su voz se notaba cierto tono de enfado y desconfianza.

-Yo…yo no se de que están hablando…Ukyo y yo…-comenzó a explicar la pelirroja con frustración a las dos mujeres.

-¡Oh! ¡No tienes por qué avergonzarte Ranko-chan! Ese muchacho es muy apuesto…y se ve que le interesas mucho – expresó la mujer de cabello marrón acercándose a la pequeña muchacha tocando su cabeza. Por otro lado, la menor de los Tendo no apartaba la mirada de la pelirroja mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Pe…ro….¿de qué hablas tía?...-comentó angustiada - Ukyo …Ukyo es una chica…¿a qué muchacho te refieres?

-¿Una chi…ca?...pero…estoy segura que te vi salir con un joven – dijo confusa -…él…el vestía el uniforme de un chico…aunque tenía el cabello algo largo. Además…te tomaba de la mano. Ranma miraba con expresión de auxilio a su prometida que se encontraba en el último peldaño de la escalera, pero esta permaneció en silencio con esa mirada escrutadora tan suya.

-Bueno…lo que sucede es que…U…Ukyo –explicó tartamudeando -… a veces viste el uniforme masculino….y…-

-¡Oh por Dios! Ranko…¿acaso tu…y ella…- dijo asustada la madre de la chica tapando su boca con una mano – …acaso tú…tú te sientes atraída por las…chicas?

-¡NOOO! ¡Claro que no tía! – gritó angustiada nuevamente por las falsas conjeturas de su madre– Ukyo y yo somos amigas…

- Yo no estaría tan segura de eso – esbozó altaneramente la chica de ojos avellana rechinando los dientes. La pelirroja, enfadada por el comentario de su prima quería refutar lo contrario pero lo pensó mejor y cambió de estrategia.

-Tienes razón Akane – dijo desafiante tratando de explicarle a su madre pero sin dejar de mirar a su prometida– Ukyo y yo no sólo somos amigas…ella…ella es MI mejor amiga…la conozco desde que éramos niños y tenemos una relación muy CERCANA.

Como respuesta, la menor de los Tendo apretó con fuerza su mano contra el barandal, tratando de disimular la rabia que la consumía por dentro; la chica pelirroja sonrió de lado triunfante.

-¡Oh! Menos mal Ranko-chan…por un momento pensé otra cosa…jeje – rió aliviada la mujer de kimono - Bueno niñas, venía a avisarles que la cena está lista ¿vamos? - y dirigió sus pasos hacia el comedor, esperando que las chicas la siguieran. Akane bajó las escaleras y siguió a la mujer volteando la cabeza al pasar enfrente de la pelirroja en señal de irritación. La chica pelirroja la siguió no sin antes sacarle la lengua.

* * *

-Kasumi…¡esto está muy sabroso! Yo misma no podría haberlo hecho mejor…veo que tu madre te enseñó muy bien – le dijo encantada y alegre la mujer de cabello marrón.

-Muchas gracias Sra. Nodoka, es usted muy amable – contestó cordialmente la mayor de los Tendo.

-Si…Kasumi es por mucho la mejor cocinera de todo Japón….hohoho – rió orgullosamente el señor de la casa.

– _Eso es verdad _– escribió en un letrero el Sr. Panda.

-Si…y es una lástima que Kasumi sea la única Tendo que heredó esa habilidad JAJAJA – comentó divertida Ranko. Akane, que estaba sentada a su lado le alcanzó a propinar un codazo en las costillas.

-No digas eso Ranko – lo reprendió dulcemente la hermana mayor – estoy segura que Akane aprenderá a cocinar igual de bien que lo hacía nuestra madre.

-Así es Ranko-chan…- presentó a su vez la invitada, como defensa para Akane – cuando uno cocina para la persona que ama, como es el caso de Akane-chan, el amor termina siempre reflejandose en el sabor de los alimentos – terminó con una sonrisa.

-Vaya…ahora comprendo por qué la comida de Akane es horrible – dijo con pesar en voz baja la pelirroja pero con la intención de ser escuchada sólo por la chica que estaba a su lado.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE RAN…? – vociferó tomando por la camisa a su prima…obviamente había escuchado el comentario de esta.

_-_Akane-chan…Ranko-chan…No es propio de jovencitas como ustedes que peleen_ – _recomendó la madre de la pelirroja, a lo que esta última sacó la lengua a modo de vergüenza y continuó comiendo su cena – Pero…por lo que veo, ustedes dos se quieren demasiado…pelean como lo hace una pareja de enamorados – se dirigió a las chicas con total diversión. Ambas jóvenes se sonrojaron furiosamente, por lo que tomaron nuevamente su tazón de arroz _- _Por cierto Kasumi-chan…tu eres una jovencita muy bonita, cálida y trabajadora…me sorprende que no estés comprometida…apuesto que existen muchos muchachos a los que les encantaría que fueras su esposa – cuestionó la mujer de kimono pícaramente.

En ese momento todos se quedaron estupefactos por el comentario, a excepción del Sr. Tendo que comenzó a toser incontrolablemente en señal de atragantamiento. Todos sabían que Kasumi era, en pocas palabras, una chica perfecta. Era joven, tierna, sabía atender una casa muy bien, era madura, dócil y sobretodo, era una joven muy hermosa…sin embargo, nunca nadie había pensado en la posibilidad de que esa mujer podía enamorarse, comprometerse y ¿por qué no?, casarse y formar su propia familia. Todos, excepto su hermana menor, que sabía que la posibilidad era casi un hecho…sí…era cierto…existía un apuesto joven médico enamorado de su hermana…que quería pedirle matrimonio pronto y que la haría feliz…sin embargo, sólo le faltaba conocer un único detalle: si su hermana le correspondía.

-Es muy amable de su parte decir eso Señora Nodoka, pero – respondió amablemente la muchacha con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas – en realidad, no he recibido ninguna propuesta de ningún chico. Pero eso no me incomoda porque yo se que mi lugar está aquí con mi padre y mis hermanas – finalizó con una dulce sonrisa.

-Pero Kasumi, no digas eso…- refutó preocupada y con tristeza la hermana menor, dejando a un lado su tazón – antes de papá, de Nabiki y de mi, estas tú. No…no porque mamá haya muerto debes sacrificar tu felicidad…-

-Pero Akane…no es ningún sacrificio. Mi felicidad es estar con mi familia – le aseguró su hermana.

-Pero…es que acaso no estas interesada en…en algún muchacho…- alegó insistente la chica de cabellos cortos; esta era su oportunidad para averiguar lo que le prometió a su amigo doctor. A su vez, la chica de cabello rojo sabía a la perfección cuáles eran las intenciones de ésta y, puesto que ella también estaba interesada en conocer los sentimientos de Kasumi, prefirió escuchar con atención. De pronto la plática se convirtió mas bien en un interrogatorio entre la hermana mayor y menor de la casa de los Tendo. Los demás pasaron a ser espectadores curiosos por las preguntas y respuestas efectuadas.

-Bueno, hermanita…no es que no me interese ningún chico…es sólo que en este momento no es mi prioridad.

-Pero Kasumi…¿es que no te gustaría…no se…casarte…formar tu propia familia…vivir al lado de un hombre que te ame…? – preguntó nuevamente la menor.

-Bueno, pues…claro que sí me gustaría Akane-chan…pero…es que realmente no conozco a muchos muchachos – rió dulcemente – Además, creo que todas las cosas se dan a su tiempo. Ya llegará el día en que pueda comprometerme, así como tú lo has hecho con Ranma kun. Akane iba a refutar algo ante el comentario de su hermana, pero al recordar que estaba presente la mamá del chico en cuestión, prefirió no decir nada. Por su parte, la chica de la trenza continuó engullendo su arroz como si no hubiera escuchado su nombre.

-Creo que lo que trata de decir Akane es que…deberías salir más Kasumi – afirmó Nabiki sin tapujos – así conocerías más chicos.

-Bueno…no es…exactamente…lo que quise decir…jeje – disimuló la chica de cabellos cortos tomando nuevamente su tazón de arroz.

-¡¿Qué…Kasumi…salga…a conocer muchachos? Hohoho…No creo que eso sea necesario – rió histéricamente el papá de las muchachas – Kasumi lo ha dicho…ella es feliz aquí en su casa, así que no hay necesidad de que haga nada de eso -

- ¡Pero papá! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? – alzó la voz la hija más testaruda, poniéndose de pie y azotando la mesa con su cuenco de arroz.

- Tranquila Akane. Papá tiene razón. – repuso la interpelada.

- Pero…

- Bueno…tal vez no sea necesario que conozcas nuevas personas Kasumi – dijo sutilmente la chica de la trenza – tal vez tu príncipe azul se encuentra más cerca de lo que crees…-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ranko? – le clavó una dura mirada la artista marcial. Los demás integrantes de la familia esperaron atentos.

- Bueno…ajaja…no se… yo sólo decía…jeje…por ejemplo…podrías salir con…el Dr. Tofu – soltó la pelirroja. Todos abrieron los ojos asombrados y voltearon a ver a la chica de delantal, cuyas mejillas se ruborizaron tenuemente, ya que todos, a excepción de la recién llegada, sabían que el médico estaba muy interesado en ella.

- ¿Quién es el Dr. Tofu? – preguntó con interés la mujer adulta.

- El doctor Tofu es el médico de la familia – respondió la hermana mediana.

-No es sólo nuestro médico familiar…él…él es un hombre excepcional…- continuó la menor de las mujeres presentes – él…él es trabajador…responsable…amable…humilde…es una persona muy inteligente y madura…siempre se preocupa por sus pacientes…- describía la chica de cabellos azules, enlistando todas los valores y virtudes que se le venían a la mente sin siquiera ponerse a pensar en ello. Todos los presentes la miraban sorprendidos…parecía que realmente admiraba al sujeto de la plática en cuestión…pero una chica en particular no estaba muy segura si aquél discurso era sólo por "admiración" – a pesar de ser un hombre muy joven, él es un excelente médico…es muy atento, guapo y agradable…él es…es…es un muy buen…amigo – terminó diciendo avergonzada en un murmullo ante los ojos sorprendidos de los presentes.

-Vaya Akane-chan…al parecer conoces y estimas mucho al Dr. Tofu – comentó afable la esposa del tío Genma.

-Bueno…yo…-comentó nerviosa y con un ligero carmín en sus mejillas la chica de cabellos azules.

-No pensé que lo "admiraras" tanto hermanita ¿no te parece Ranko? – insinuó pícaramente la hermana del medio. La muchacha de cabello corto no dijo nada más, pero el color en sus mejillas se incrementó. La chica de la trenza no dijo nada y tomó nuevamente su tazón de arroz, pero lo hizo con tal fuerza, que este se fracturó. Entonces se puso de pie.

-Si me disculpan…me voy a la ducha – dijo seriamente y se marchó del lugar siendo seguida por muchos pares de ojos extrañados.

-Akane tiene razón – comentó la hermana mayor – el Dr. Tofu es un buen hombre y somos muy buenos amigos – explicó con una dulce sonrisa para amenizar el momento.

-Bueno…dicen que las mejores relaciones de pareja nacen de una bonita amistad Kasumi-chan. Tal vés deberías seguir el consejo de Ranko – le aconsejó la madre de la pelirroja.

* * *

Después de que terminaron de cenar, cada uno de los integrantes del domicilio de los Tendo se dispersaron para realizar sus diversas y comunes actividades y ya entrada la noche, cada uno de ellos se dirigió a su habitación para descansar.

Una muchacha de pijama primaveral amarilla de dos piezas se encontraba sentada en su cama con la luz de su lámpara de noche encendida. A pesar de que ya era muy tarde, algo no la dejaba conciliar el sueño, así que decidió sentarse a meditar en eso que no la dejaba dormir. Se sentía sumamente confundida por su propia actitud en la cena. Aquella manera de referirse al que para ella supuestamente sólo era un amigo, la tenía extrañada…nunca antes había descrito y pensado todo eso de una persona…incluso no pensaba así de la persona que según creía era ahora la más importante en su vida.

_-¡Demonios! ¿Qué es lo que me sucede? ¡Maldición Akane!_ – se reprochaba a sí misma, víctima de la confusión que sentía. Lo que era aún peor era el hecho de que no había averiguado algo provechoso con respecto a los sentimientos de su hermana. Por un lado deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su hermana hubiera confesado abiertamente que el joven doctor era el amor de su vida…pero ahora, sus sentimientos encontrados la hacían dudar de si eso realmente era lo que deseaba: que su hermana Kasumi fuera feliz con la persona que alguna vez ocupó un lugar muy importante en su corazón, el Dr. Tofu.

_-¡Yo lo se…sé que lo se! Se que el Dr. Tofu y mi hermana son el uno para el otro…pero…¿por qué…por qué no puedo evitar preguntarme que hubiera pasado si…si…todo hubiera seguido como antes…si Ranma no hubiera aparecido…yo…seguiría enamorada de él…_¡Rayos! ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡No debo pensar en tonterías! – pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un knoc knoc en su puerta - ¿Si? – preguntó alzando la voz.

-Akane…soy yo, ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó una tierna y dulce voz al otro lado.

-¡Claro Kasumi oneesan! Pasa…que…¿qué sucede? – respondió contrariada. Su hermana abrió la puerta, se introdujo y la cerró de nuevo suavemente. Los ojos de Akane la miraban expectante, pues era raro que su hermana estuviera despierta tan tarde y más que fuera a visitarla.

- Más bien la pregunta es ¿qué te sucede a ti hermanita?...Vi luz en tu cuarto así que imaginé que no podías dormir…¿te encuentras bien? – inquirió preocupada, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-¿Yo?...Yo estoy bien…sólo algo preocupada por la escuela…- mintió con una sonrisa.

-Akane-chan, yo cuide de ti desde que eras muy pequeña…así que no puedes engañarme…al menos no con esto…por favor, dime qué te sucede…sabes que puedes confiar en mi – le dijo tiernamente llevando su mano al hombro de su hermana menor. Esta se paralizó. Kasumi tenía razón…ella sabía perfectamente cuando algo le pasaba, no por algo era su hermana.

-Bueno…lo que sucede es que… - comentó en un tono muy bajo y evitando su mirada.

-¿Peleaste nuevamente con Ranma-kun?

-¡Noo! No…bueno…realmente no hemos peleado más que lo de costumbre….- continuó la interpelada.

-Entonces…¿qué te preocupa? – dijo aún más preocupada.

-Kasumi…yo…yo…-tartamudeó la joven de pijama amarilla - …yo…estoy algo confundida – le dijo mirándola a los ojos tratando de hacerle ver en qué consistía su confusión, pero esta le devolvió la mirada sin decir nada – estoy confundida…sentimentalmente…yo…- trataba de darse a entender, pero entonces no pudo contenerse más y soltó: ¡Kasumi oneesan!…yo…necesito saber…¡¿qué sientes por el Dr. Tofu?

Su hermana ante la pregunta tan directa abrió un poco los ojos y con un ligero sonrojo, apartó por primera vez la mirada de la de su hermana.

-Bueno…esa es una pregunta algo complicada Akane-chan – respondió tranquila con una sonrisa – dime…¿exactamente qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Bu...bu…bueno yo…- dudó - ¡Gomenne! – dijo completamente apenada haciendo una media reverencia a su hermana que se encontraba a su lado – yo…yo no debí preguntarte eso…yo…

-Tranquila Akane-chan – le dijo cariñosamente acariciando su cabeza - ¿Sabes? Es muy amable de tu parte que me preguntes algo así – y le dio una sonrisa.

-Pero…¿A…a qué te refieres Kasumi? – preguntó completamente extrañada, incorporándose nuevamente a su posición anterior.

-Verás…hermanita…desde que mamá murió supe que mi propósito en esta vida sería cuidar de papá, de Nabiki y de ti, así que tuve que ocupar, de cierta manera, el lugar de nuestra madre – comenzó a explicar con tranquilidad y simpatía –…Sin embargo…a veces me pregunto si esto fue lo más adecuado para todos nosotros… - Akane la miraba con los ojos abiertos pues nunca había escuchado hablar a su hermana así - …Por favor, no me malentiendas hermana – explicó al ver la expresión de la chica de cabellos cortos – de ninguna manera me siento inconforme o infeliz con mi vida, es sólo que… algunas veces, siento que he fallado en mi rol como hija y como hermana…- proseguía pero esta vez su entonación dulce reflejó un poco de melancolía -…A veces me gustaría que papá viera en mi, más que su apoyo incondicional, sólo a una hija más que necesita de su protección, su consejo y su guía. Así mismo, también he deseado que tanto Nabiki como tú sientan conmigo ese lazo de confianza que solamente se manifiesta de hermana a hermana….- proseguía melancólicamente - aquél en el que puedan contarme sus secretos y temores más profundos…aquellas alegrías y tristezas en las que entre hermanas somos cómplices…- Los ojos de la chica de los cabellos cortos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas conforme iba escuchando estas palabras que emergían desde lo más profundo del corazón de su hermana – Gomene…Akane-chan…por todas aquellas veces que no he sido la mejor amiga, hermana y la mejor madre para ti – se disculpó la chica con tristeza.

-¡Kasumi Onessan! - en ese momento Akane no pudo más y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, aferrándose al regazo de su hermana – ¡Aahhh…buaaahhh! – Kasumi la tomó en sus brazos y esperó a que esta se desahogara.

-Ka…Kasumi…tú..no…no tienes…por qué…disculparte – decía la chica de cabellos azules entre sollozos, después de varios minutos, tratando de recuperar el tono normal de su voz – tú has sido la mejor hermana, madre y amiga del mundo…

-Arigato… Akane-chan…- respondió la joven de cabello castaño suelto ayudando a que su hermana se incorporara nuevamente a una posición más cómoda – Ahora dime…¿qué es lo que te tiene confundida? – preguntó con dulzura.

* * *

Una chica pelirroja se movía de un lado para otro en su futón, tratando de no despertar a la hermosa mujer de cabello marrón que dormía a su lado y al panda que roncaba como una locomotora.

-…"_Él es un hombre excepcional…es amable…humilde…es una persona muy inteligente y madura… a pesar de ser un hombre muy joven, él es un excelente médico…es muy atento, guapo y agradable…" …¡Maldición Akane! – _gritaba interiormente. Harta de darle vueltas al mismo pensamiento, se levantó sigilosamente y caminó de puntillas fuera de la habitación.

La chica se dirigía a la cocina, puesto que pensó que un vaso de leche tibia la haría dormir nuevamente, pero en su paso hacia las escaleras, escuchó voces que provenían del cuarto de su prometida, por lo que se detuvo detrás de la puerta para escuchar mejor:

* * *

-Bueno…yo…yo…no se como decirlo…yo – titubeaba la chica de cabellos cortos – yo creía estar segura de algo pero ahora… ya no lo estoy tanto…yo – trataba de explicar la joven. Kasumi, que sabía a la perfección que a su hermana se le dificultaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos, decidió no presionarla de nuevo, por lo que trató de darle su mejor consejo.

-¿Y…esto tiene que ver con Ranma-kun?- preguntó con su mismo tono dulce de voz. Afuera de la habitación, la chica de la trenza aguzó más el oído para escuchar cual era el tema de su conversación.

-Bueno…en cierta manera…- dijo no muy convencida la menor.

-Entiendo Akane-chan. Creo que lo mejor es que seas completamente sincera contigo misma…y eso tal ves significa que tengas que averiguar lo que te confunde y por lo tanto afrontarlo…Aunque se que es difícil, deberás correr el riesgo…aun cuando tengas miedo y más de una persona salga herida, la verdad siempre será lo mejor.

-Pero… - dudó su hermana menor por un momento, pero calló de nuevo para poder interpretar mejor el recién consejo de su hermana.

Del otro lado de la puerta, una chica pelirroja abrió los ojos con asombro y desesperación…si interpretaba bien lo que decían ambas chicas, eso podría significar sólo una cosa: Akane se había dado cuenta que seguía enamorada del Dr. Tofu y no sabía como decírselo a éste ni a él. Cuando escuchó que alguien se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta, la pelirroja saltó y huyó del lugar tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-¿Kasumi oneesan? – preguntó apenada.

- Dime…-sonrió su hermana al pie de la puerta con su mando en la perilla.

-¿Po…podrías… responder mi pregunta…? – indagó algo temerosa mirando sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Kasumi dudó un poco pero formando una nueva sonrisa en su rostro respondió…

- Él…me gusta…mucho – y salió de la habitación.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que la artista marcial necesitó para confirmar sus sospechas y de pronto, la bruma, vacío y confusión que se habían estado generando en su interior desde que el Dr. Tofu le había confesado que quería proponerle matrimonio a su hermana, desaparecieron, trayendo consigo una enorme alegría que se reflejó instantáneamente en una gran sonrisa en su delicado rostro.

* * *

Una chica de cabellos de fuego se encontraba en el Dojo de los Tendo en plena madrugada, golpeando un saco de arena que colgaba del techo.

-¡Maldita sea! Iaaa! ¡Rayos! Iaaa! – gritaba para sí entre puño y puño - ¿Con que esas tenemos no? Iaaa! Pues eso lo veremos Iaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – La chica se limpió el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano y se quedó por un momento mirando el vaivén del saco que acababa de usar como oponente – _Así que…a pesar de todo…_ - meditó por un momento con tristeza –_ entre nosotros nada ha cambiado_…¡Maldita sea! ¡IAAAAAAAA! – gritó sonoramente dándole una patada al saco – Bueno…si eso es lo que quieres…yo no me opondré…pero se…se que…- dijo con determinación -…¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR! ¡AKANE NO BAKAAAAA! – retumbaron las paredes del Dojo.


	4. Alegría, confusión y dolor

**Hola de nuevo chicas y chicos! :D**

**Antes que nada quiero ofrecerles MUCHAS MUCHAS DISCULPAS! por atrasarme tanto en publicar... T_T ... lo único que puedo decir a mi favor es que se me atravesaron muchas cosas y no me dio tiempo de hacerlo antes...PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN, pero ya estamos de nuevo por aquí con un nuevo capítulo!**

**Quiero agradecer a los siguientes otakus: akai27, kary14, neo ranma, princesa lunar de kou, rachel, sailornabiki, seshukagome, the mystic poetry...y a todos aquellos que me haya faltado poner aquí y a los que no han escrito reviews pero que han leído la historia :D **

**GRACIAS X SEGUIR LEYENDO Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS :D Me ha hecho muy feliz saber que la historia les gusta y les prometo continuarla hasta el final!**

**Bueno...sin más que decir, los dejo con este capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

**No se olviden de dejar muchos reviews, críticas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, lo que sea! ARIGATOU!**

**Cierto! Se me olvidaba: letras bold es lo que dicen los personajes y _letras itálicas_ lo que piensan!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4: Alegría, confusión y dolor**

_Una chica de cabellos cortos y alborotados se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Los rayos de sol que se habían colado por su ventana le hicieron recordar que ese día era sábado; inmediatamente, un sentimiento de vacío llenó su estómago, pero no era un sentimiento negativo sino uno de emoción…emoción por ir a contarle a su amigo que la mujer que él amaba tanto le correspondía. Perezosamente se quitó las sábanas, se sentó en su cama y estiró sus extremidades dando un gran bostezo. Tenía planeado visitar a su amigo después del desayuno, así que fue a darse una ducha._

_En otra habitación una chica pelirroja abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar ruidos en su habitación. Con dificultad se incorporó sobre su futón y se limpió los ojos para divisar la fuente del ruido. El panda no se encontraba por lo que el causante del alboroto solamente podía ser otra persona._

-¡Oh! Ranko-chan. ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó una señora quien se encontraba arreglando su cabello para recogerlo en un chongo.

-Eeh…bi…en…supongo…jeje…¿por…por qué lo pregunta tía? – preguntó con cautela la joven.

-Bueno…anoche te levantaste y no estuviste en tu cama hasta muy entrada la madrugada…y en las pocas horas que dormiste estuviste muy inquieta – comentó con conocimiento.

-Aaah…lo que sucede es…es…aah…la escuela…si…eso me tiene…preocupada…-fingió mediocremente.

-Mmm…¿sabes Ranko-chan?...no eres muy buena mintiendo…-le dijo con una sonrisa – y lo sé porque yo tampoco soy buena fingiendo…jeje.

-Lo...¿lo dice en serio? – preguntó su hijo por primera vez interesado en saber en qué otras cuestiones se parecía a su madre.

-Así es…pero…no debes preocuparte mucho por la escuela Ranko-chan. Se que lo harás muy bien – la confortó dándole una dulce caricia en su cabello –Bueno, será mejor que me despida de los demás. Es hora de irme.

-Pero…no se quedará más días Tía Nodoka – preguntó con cierta esperanza en su tono de voz. Sería lindo tener más tiempo de convivencia con su madre, pero el peligro que esto implicaba no era lo mejor.

-No querida. No quisiera incomodarlos con mi estancia aquí. Además, mi hijo y mi esposo tardarán unos días en llegar, así que tal vez venga en unos días – le dijo con una sonrisa – Bueno, ahora te dejo a solas para que te vistas – y salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a una chica aletargada.

* * *

_La madre del chico-chica bajó a la planta baja a buscar a los demás integrantes de la familia para decirles adiós. Se encontró a la hermana mayor de los Tendo preparando el desayuno._

-Buenos días, Kasumi-chan. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Oh! Buenos días Sra. Saotome. Estoy algo desvelada, pero bien. Gracias por preguntar. Y usted ¿cómo pasó la noche? – interrogó con interés.

-Bien querida…bueno, al menos creo que tuve una mejor noche que Ranko-chan – comentó divertida – Pero ¿cuál fue el motivo de tu desvelo?

- Oh! Nada grave…es sólo que mi hermanita y yo estuvimos platicando hasta muy tarde. Akane ha estado algo preocupada hace unos días y fui a ofrecerle mi apoyo – explicó la chica de delantal con dulzura mientras cortaba unos nabos.

- Oh…ya veo. ¿Sabes? Anoche Ranko-chan estuvo muy inquieta, se levantó en la madrugada y no regresó hasta muy tarde – dijo pensativa la señora de la katana – No me sorprendería que su preocupación tenga relación con la preocupación de Akane-chan. Se ve que ellas dos se quieren mucho y que están muy unidas – terminó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si, ellas dos se quieren mucho, aunque no se lleven muy bien – contestó pacientemente Kasumi.

-¡Kasumi! ¿Pronto tendrás el desayuno? Ya tenemos hambre jeje – dijo con ansiedad un señor de bigote mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina - ¡Buenos días Sra. Saotome!

-Buenos días Sr. Tendo. Gracias por invitarme a pasar la noche en su morada – le dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-¡No es nada, Sra. Saotome! Usted es prácticamente parte de la familia, hohoho – rió apenado con un brazo detrás de su cabeza.

-Arigatou, Sr. Tendo. Bueno…será mejor que me marche – dijo recuperando su posición.

-Pero…¿no se quedará más días? – preguntó su contemporáneo.

-Me encantaría, pero será mejor que me marche. Yo regresaré cuando lo hayan hecho mi hijo y mi esposo.

-Bueno…pues si esa es su decisión, sabe que esta es su casa – dijo con solemnidad y giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse al comedor.

-¡Espere…! Sr. Tendo…- exclamó su consuegra alcanzándolo en el pasillo.

-¿Qué sucede Sra. Nodoka? – se volvió el señor de cabello largo.

-Bueno…yo…me preguntaba si usted…-dudó por unos segundos tratando de plantear lo más adecuadamente lo que estaba por decir – …Si usted sabe algo…algo acerca de… un compromiso de matrimonio que tiene mi hijo con…otra chica…alguien que no es…su…hija…- preguntó con incomodidad al hombre, quien no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Un…com…compromiso de Ranma con…otra que no es mi A…kane? –repitió en un tono alterado recordando los múltiples compromisos que, o su amigo panda se había encargado de crear para con su futuro yerno, ó aquellos en los que Ranma se había metido sin ayuda por el simple hecho de ser Ranma – Bueno… lo cierto es que Ranma es muy popular con las chicas… pero él solamente tiene UN VERDADERO arreglo de MATRIMONIO y ese ES y SERÁ con MI pequeña HIJA…tal como su esposo y yo acordamos desde hace varios años – dijo fingiendo relajación e imposición, pero el sabía perfectamente que ese compromiso pendía de un hilo…si no era por las eternas prometidas y los múltiples enamorados de ambos chicos, o por su propia obstinación a no casarse, el hecho de que su futuro matrimonio se efectuara algún día, era bastante quimérico.

-Oh! Ya veo…-dijo más tranquila la mujer, sin embargo no del todo convencida.

A unos cuantos pasos de ahí, en el primer piso de la casa, una chica de cabello marrón escuchaba por casualidad la conversación.

* * *

_Antes de que tomaran el desayuno, la mamá de la chica cabellos de fuego decidió que era momento de marcharse, así que todos los miembros de la residencia Tendo la despidieron afuera del portón de la casa:_

-¡Hasta luego Tía Nodoka! Vuelva pronto – le gritaba la chica más joven mientras agitaba su mano despidiéndose.

-¡Vaya Sr. Saotome! ¡Esta vez estuvo muy cerca! ¿No lo cree? – le dijo el señor de bigote a su amigo panda, refiriéndose a la visita tan inesperada de su esposa. -_Tiene razón. La vida nos ha sonreído a mi y a mi hijo_ – enseñó en un gran letrero.

-Sí…y a mi también – dijo gustosa la chica más ambiciosa, regresando al interior de la casa. Los demás la siguieron, dejando rezagadas a las chicas más conflictivas de la familia.

-Oye…Ranma – dijo tímidamente la chica peli-azul, quien vestía un bonito vestido amarillo.

-¿Qué pasa? – respondió la otra con fastidio, con sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo le dirás a tu madre la verdad? – preguntó con un poco de timidez y expectación.

-No lo sé…un día de estos tal vez – dijo con fastidio mientras la adelantaba en su andar.

-Oe…Ranma…pero…¿qué no ves que ella está sufriendo? – contra-atacó preocupada – y yo…yo se que tú también lo estás.

-Bueno, si sufro o no, eso es MI problema, así que mantente al margen Akane – le respondió la pelirroja tajantemente y se marchó al baño, dejando atrás a una contrariada chica.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué te sucede? Ranma…

* * *

_Pasados unos minutos, Kasumi los llamó a desayunar:_

-Vaya hermanita…¿Hoy te ves muy arreglada? ¿Qué? Cuéntanos…¿tienes una cita? – preguntó con diversión la estafadora.

-¡No digas tonterías Nabiki! Yo…hoy quedé de reunirme con unas amigas. Eso…eso es todo – contestó algo molesta. Los demás continuaron con su almuerzo, intercambiando varios puntos de vista sobre diversos temas, excepto un joven de ropas chinas que se había dedicado única y exclusivamente a comer.

-Gracias Kasumi. Estuvo delicioso – dijo sinceramente el chico de la trenza al terminar su desayuno, colocando su plato sobre la mesa mientras se ponía de pie – Me retiro. Regresó al rato.

-Oye Ranma…espera…- le dijo su prometida, dejando su plato vacío en la mesa y levantándose a alcanzarlo en el pasillo.

-¿Y ahora qué Akane? – preguntó con un tono muy grosero.

-Oye…no me hables así – lo reprendió molesta – Yo sólo venía a recordarte que hoy quedamos de ir a visitar a…_al Dr. Tofu –_ diciendo esto último en un susurro para no ser escuchada por nadie más que por él – ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Sí…pero si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú la que quedó de ir a verlo, no yo, así que no me molestes – le dijo cortante mientras se colocaba sus zapatos.

-Pero Ranma…nosotros le ofrecimos nuestra ayuda con…_con ya sabes qué_… - insistió la muchacha con ojos suplicantes.

-Mira Akane, en primer lugar, fuiste tú la que le ofreció su ayuda. En segundo lugar, quedé con Ukyo hoy para hacer el proyecto de Psicología y no puedo dejarlo a un lado por ir contigo. Y en tercer lugar… no quiero interrumpir tu cita con él…así que no cuentes conmigo – y diciendo esto con despecho, se marchó de la casa.

-¿¡Cita! ¿¡Tú…tarea…con Ukyo! ¡¿SABES? ¡NO NECESITAMOS DE TU AYUDA! Y tú… ¡TU Y UKYO PUEDEN HACER LO QUE MEJOR LES PAREZCA! ¡PARA LO QUE ME IMPORTA! ¡OOSSH! – le alcanzó a gritar con irritación.

- ¿Necesitabas ayuda de Ranma-kun hermanita? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte – le ofreció su hermana Nabiki con demasiado interés.

-Eeh…no…no te preocupes Nabiki…jeje…no es necesario…bueno…ya me voy…regreso en unas horas…- le dijo la chica algo nerviosa y también salió de la casa.

-Mmm…aquí hay gato encerrado… - dijo para sí la castaña, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

* * *

-Ush…Ese ingrato…hacer tarea…¿él?...por favor…¿a quién pretende engañar?...Seguramente Ukyo le prometió regalarle mil okonomiyakis a cambio de hacer equipo con ella…y el muy idiota que se deja convencer…¡Rayos!...¿pero a mi qué me importa?...ese canalla puede hacer lo que le plazca…no es mi asunto…ahora es más importante ayudarle al Dr. Tofu, así que ¡RRRRanma!…puedes irte muy… - caminaba hablando furiosa una hermosa jovencita de cabellos azules, pero tuvo que contener sus insultos puesto que la gente comenzaba a mirarla como si estuviera loca. Entonces llegó a su destino. -¡Buenos días Dr. Tofu! ¿Se encuentra aquí? – preguntó con alegría mientras se deslizaba por el recibidor del consultorio. Al parecer no había ningún paciente esperando.

- ¡Hola Akane! ¡Permíteme un momento, estoy por terminar! – se escuchó decir al susodicho en uno de los cubículos interiores de la clínica. Cinco minutos más tarde, este salió al recibidor acompañado de un anciano, dándole algunas indicaciones médicas:

- Entonces, tomará estas píldoras por 5 días, cada 8 horas y lo estaré viendo en una semana – le dijo con paciencia y amabilidad.

-Muchas gracias Doctor Tofu. Es usted muy amable. Volveré en 7 días – le dijo con gratitud en una reverencia – Buenos días señorita – saludó a la chica mientras se colocaba sus zapatos y se fue.

-¡Buenos días Akane! Me alegro que vinieras. ¿Gustas una taza de te? – recibió afectuoso a su amiga.

- Si…gracias. A mi también me da gusto estar aquí – dijo algo apenada mientras lo seguía hacia su pequeña cocina.

-Y bueno…¿qué te trae por aquí querida Akane? – preguntó distraídamente el joven doctor, mientras preparaba el te. La chica hizo un gesto de incertidumbre en respuesta.

-Yo…pues yo… quedé de venir a ayudarle a…a…planear lo de Kasumi…¿Qué no lo recuerda doctor? – preguntó con incredulidad - _¡No puede ser que lo haya olvidado!_

- ¿A planear lo de… Kasumi?...eh…¿De qué me hablas? – respondió extrañado.

-Doctor…¡¿Está bromeando verdad? – preguntó ahora alarmada.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! Claro que sí Akane…yo sólo quería jugarte una pequeña broma…jaja…umm…- rió estrepitosamente, pero al ver la expresión de enfado de la chica, decidió mejor callar y justificarse – Lo siento Akane. Es sólo que he estado un poco nervioso últimamente y …creí que una broma me haría sentir mejor…perdón – dijo avergonzado.

-No…no se preocupe doctor…yo lo entiendo – dijo más calmada la chica – Además, creo que la noticia que le traigo le hará sentir más que felicidad – dijo satisfecha de sí misma por lo que estaba a punto de contarle.

-¿Ah… si? Y…¿qué… es? – preguntó como si no quisiera realmente escuchar la noticia, así que sujetó con fuerza su esqueleto Betty como si fuera un talismán de buena suerte.

-Bueno…yo investigué los sentimientos de mi hermana…y…- relataba lentamente la chica; encontraba divertida la manera de comportarse de su amigo, así que trató de hacerla de emoción – bueno…ella…ella…- para ese momento el médico se había aferrado completamente a su amiga Betty esperando el veredicto – ¡ELLA LO QUIERE DOCTOR TOFU! – gritó alegre y emocionada a su amigo, el cual tardó varios segundos en asimilar las palabras, pero cuando lo hizo, se levantó de un salto y comenzó a bailar desenfrenadamente con su esqueleto por toda la clínica. La chica de ojos marrones lo observaba y reía tiernamente al ver la felicidad de su amigo, aquella felicidad que ella misma anhelaba hacer sentir sólo en una persona, y como respuesta, un suspiro de melancolía escapó de sus labios - …Ran…ma.

* * *

_En otra parte de la ciudad, una hermosa chica de cabello castaño se preparaba para iniciar el día. Como era sábado, se había levantado temprano para arreglar y limpiar su local de comida antes de abrir._

-Espero que a Ranma no se le olvide que tenemos ese trabajo pendiente pues es para el lunes – hablaba en voz baja mientras barría la entrada de su restaurante. – Además, si todo sale como planeo, hoy será el día en que Ran-chan se fije en mi de una vez por todas. Sí…estoy segura que todo saldrá bien – decía con júbilo. De pronto divisó al final de la calle a un pequeño cerdito negro quien cargaba en su espalda una pesada mochila y en su hocico, lo que parecía una caja de regalo.

-¿P-chan? ¿Eres tú?

-Cuick…cuick… - gimió el cerdito quien lucía bastante sucio y cansado. La chica le dio bastante lástima así que corrió a su encuentro, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó a su local.

-Pero mira que aspecto tienes P-chan…parece como si llevaras años caminando – le dijo con dulzura. El cerdo no pudo evitar sentir calor en sus mejillas – Mmm…me imagino que ese regalo es para Akane-chan ¿no es cierto? Espera aquí, traeré un poco de agua para que bebas y después puedes irte lindo cerdito – le dijo la chica dejándolo sobre una mesa y le guiñó el ojo.

-Cuick – asintió el cerdito, sintiendo un cosquilleo extraño en su estómago.

* * *

_El chico de cabellos negros caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Nerima. Si bien era cierto que tenía un trabajo de la escuela pendiente con su amiga de la infancia y había quedado con ella, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, así que solamente se dedicó a vagar mientras aclaraba su mente y delineaba un plan. En realidad, lo que más detestaba en el mundo era perder su tiempo pensando en tonterías sentimentales, pero por alguna extraña razón, que él mismo se negaba a reconocer, desde hace ya varios meses, si no es que años, el dirigir sus pensamientos en una chica en particular, le consumía muchas horas de su tiempo._

-_Rayos…Se veía tan bonita con ese vestido…Rara vez la he visto tan arreglada…_- meditaba el joven mientas caminaba por el barandal que daba al río - ¡¿Qué me sucede? ¿Cómo estoy pensando esas cosas? – Se detuvo y comenzó a cachetearse con furor - Seguramente hoy le confesará sus sentimientos y… ¡Demonios! Eso no está bien…¿qué pasará con Kasumi?…Estoy seguro que ella le corresponde al doctor…¡Rayos! Tengo que hacer algo…debo hacer algo…pero…

-¡Nihao Ranma! – de pronto fue interrumpido e impactado por una jovencita en bicicleta.

-¡Sham…poo! – fue lo único que alanzó a decir mientras yacía en el suelo con la muchacha encima de él.

-¡Ranma! ¿Hoy saldrás a cita con Shampoo? – su pregunta era más que nada una afirmación, mientras apretaba con fuerza su cuerpo al del chico y lo abrazaba con euforia. La bicicleta reposaba tirada a un lado de ellos.

-Yo…Sham…po…no…pue…do…tengo tarea… - respondía el joven mientras intentaba sin resultados, librarse del abrazo de la chica. Si lo llegaban a ver en esa posición con esa chica, habría problemas para él.

-Pero Airen…yo tener gran sorpresa para ti…- continuaba la mujer con la misma euforia y sin separarse ni un instante de él. El chico, cansado de tratar de romper el abrazo, desistió en el intento al recordar que la única persona que podría enfadarse con el por estar en esa posición tan comprometedora con Shampoo, no estaba ahí y que, es más, estaba declarándose a otro hombre.

-¿En…serio?...jeje…¿Qué sorpresa?...-preguntó fingiendo interés.

-Si yo decirlo no ser sorpresa…¡Aiya!…- contestó presionando más su cuerpo al del joven, con lo cual, éste no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse nervioso, pero instantes después, la chica se separó bruscamente de él y adoptó una posición de combate.

-¡Ranma-sama! ¡¿Qué es lo que esa aprovechada mujer hace con tu hermoso cuerpo? – se dirigió hacia el una chica de buena figura mientras ondeaba un listón con su mano derecha, preparada para atacar en cualquier momento.

-¡Airen y yo pasábamos delicioso momento! ¿Por qué tú interrumpir? – decía rabiosa la amazona. Mientras tanto, el chico de la trenza permanecía inmóvil en el suelo mirando como ambas chicas comenzaban, lo que sería, una gran batalla sin sentido.

-Eso no puede ser cierto. Yo soy la única mujer digna de pasar un delicioso momento con Ranma-sama. Seguramente tú te estabas aprovechando de la ingenuidad de mi amado. HO HO HO HO – reía estridentemente la chica de cabello negro.

-¡Airen no tener ojos más que para mi! ¡IYAA!– gritó la chica de ropas chinas mientras se lanzaba al ataque con sus bomborines que sacó de la nada. La chica del listón, evadió el golpe con agilidad y contraatacó con su arma.

-Tranquilas chicas…No hay necesidad de ponerse así…- les decía el joven tratando de calmarlas pero las mujeres estaban sumamente concentradas en su pelea.

-¡RANMAAAA! ¡DEJA A SHAMPOO EN PAZ! – se escuchó gritar a lo lejos a un chico de lentes mientras lanzaba una de sus armas a donde se encontraba Ranma, pero este ágilmente saltó del lugar y se posó sobre el barandal para divisar mejor al enemigo que se avecinaba.

-¡QUÉ RAYOS TE SUCEDE MOUSSE! – gritó enfadado a su oponente.

-¡Lo que me sucede…eres tú Saotome! ¡Muere maldito! – vociferó el chico pato atacando nuevamente a su rival de amor, pero este conocía a la perfección los ataques de Mousse, así que no le fue difícil esquivar sus movimientos. Mientras tanto, Shampoo y Kodachi continuaban su pelea sin percatarse de lo ocurrido.

-¿Se puede saber qué te hice esta vez? – preguntaba con tedio mientras esquivaba.

-¡Existir! ¡Eso y robarme al amor de mi vida! AAAGRRR!

-¡Para tú información, yo no me he robado al amor de tu vida! Es ella la que no para de perseguirme todo el tiempo. ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de ser un hombre codiciado por las chicas!

-¡MUERE SAOTOME! – el comentario nada modesto que acababa de efectuar el joven de la trenza no fue bien recibido por el joven chino, el cual atacaba a su oponente con gran variedad de trucos baratos.

-¡Ranma Saotome! ¿Con qué has estado engañando a mi querida hermana con esa mujer de aspecto inferior? – hizo su entrada el famoso y ahora Ex Relámpago Azul de la Preparatoria Furinkan.

-Oh no…lo que me faltaba – se lamentó el interpelado.

-Pensé que al terminar la preparatoria, Furinkan no necesitaría de mis habilidades para acabar con las fechorías que, personas como tú, cometen una y otra vez; pero…veo que me he equivocado. ¡Toma esto Ranma Saotome! ¡Conocerás el poder de mi espada! AAAAH.

El chico de la trenza ahora tenía dos oponentes, los cuales para él no representaba mayor problema en atacar, pero sí era bastante aburrido.

-Y yo pensé que al graduarte serías menos idiota Kuno, pero también me equivoqué. ¡No molestes! – dijo dándole una patada que fue directamente a parar en la espalda del Rayo Azul. Mousse aprovechó la distracción de Ranma para atacarlo de nuevo, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano…el joven Saotome no sufrió rasguño alguno.

-¡Hermano! ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a mi amado Ranma-sama? Pagarás por tu crimen – señaló con desprecio la gimnasta marcial, dejando a un lado a la que era su contrincante.

-¡Mousse! ¡Tu no atreverte a dañar a Airen! – dijo al mismo tiempo la amazona lanzando un bomborin a la cabeza del joven pato.

-Pero Shampoo…yo estoy peleando por ti – le contestó lastimosamente el joven chino mientras caminaba hacia ella con los brazos extendidos.

-Kodachi…no te metas en esta pelea. Saotome tiene que pagar por su infidelidad. No le basta con tenerte a ti, sino que anda detrás de esa mujer china y también pretende a mi hermosa Akane Tendo y a la chica de cabellos de fuego. ¡No lo perdonaré! ¡Saotome! ¡Prepárate! – reclamaba el joven Tatewaki reanudando el ataque contra Ranma, pero su paso fue bloqueado por la chica de cabellos púrpuras.

-¡Yo no permitir que tu ataques a Airen y que insultes a amazona! – amenazó la joven china.

-Si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias hazte a un lado mujer…mi pelea no es contigo – amenazó a su vez el muchacho del Kendo.

-¡No te atrevas a amenazar a mi Shampoo! ¡No lo permitiré! – ahora fue el turno del joven de gafas, quien tomó la posición delantera, protegiendo con su cuerpo a su querida amazona.

-¡¿Quién crees que eres para amenazar a mi hermano, mago mediocre? – exclamó Kodachi lanzando una mirada de desprecio al chico pato.

-¡Mousse no ser mediocre mago! ¡Bruja! – defendió sin pensar la amazona, a lo que Mousse comenzó a llorar de la emoción.

-¡A mi nadie puede decirme bruja, mujer china! – gritó enfadada la gimnasta, atacándola nuevamente con su listón, pero el chico mago lanzó una de sus cadenas para evitar el ataque. Shampoo estaba sorprendida por la agilidad de su amigo de la infancia.

-¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a mi hermana? ¡Lo pagarás caro! – refutó Kuno, atacando con su espada al agresor, con lo cual, la pelea se reanudó.

_Los aliados y enemigos no eran muy claros, pues a veces Shampoo peleaba contra Kodachi y Mousse contra Kuno y otras veces la disputa era de los jóvenes chinos contra los hermanos Kuno._

_Todo esto era observado con incredulidad y diversión por el chico de la trenza, quien se encontraba sentado sobre un techo cercano. Al parecer se habían olvidado por completo de él, lo cual agradecía enormemente._

* * *

-Kasumi Oneesan…¿no crees que Akane y Ranma-kun se comportan de forma extraña? – preguntó con interés la chica castaña mientras observaba a su hermana tender la ropa.

-Mmm…tal vez un poco, pero ¿a qué te refieres con exactitud?

-Pues a que… primero Akane se pone a preguntarte en la cena si te interesa algún chico, luego comienza a idolatrar al doctor Tofu, Ranma-kun se molesta, luego Akane te dice que está confundida sentimentalmente y te pregunta directamente si tienes algún interés en Tofu…¡Ah sí!… y Ranma-kun pasó la noche practicando en el Dojo y está enfadado con Akane…¿No crees que es extraño?

-Nabiki…está mal que escuchas conversaciones ajenas…¿lo sabes no? – la reprendió su hermana mayor sin dejar de ser amable.

-Mmm…digamos que yo no soy la que espío si no que la información llega hasta mis oídos por casualidad – se defendió con desfachatez- Además, tú no eres la única que se preocupa por su hermana menor – terminó con sinceridad.

-Eso es lindo de tu parte Nabiki-chan – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Así mismo, ayer escuché a tía Nodoka preguntar a papá si no sabía de un supuesto compromiso de su hijo con alguien que no es Akane. Todos sabemos de Ranma-kun y sus prometidas pero, ¿cómo lo supo su madre?

-Bueno…eso es extraño… – comentó Kasumi terminando de colgar la última prenda en el lazo – pero, creo que es mejor no inmiscuirnos en ese asunto Nabiki-chan. Ya conoces a Akane-chan y tratándose de Ranma-kun, lo mejor será que no intervengamos – terminó con sabiduría y dulzura mientras se llevaba el cesto de ropa, ahora vacío, al interior de la casa.

-Yo no lo creo hermanita…lo mejor será averiguar qué sucede – dijo en voz baja, intuyendo que esto le traería beneficios económicos bastante elevados.

* * *

-¡Doctor Tofu! ¡Doctor! – llamó la chica al hombre tocando su hombro con suavidad. Habían pasado severos minutos desde que le informó que su hermana le correspondía y el doctor había comenzado su estado eufórico bailando con su esqueleto, así que era hora de proseguir si realmente quería que el médico se le declarara a su hermana.

- Jejjeje…¿eeh?...¡¿Akane?...¡Oh Akane! ¡Estoy tan feliz! – le dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas y le dio un abrazo efusivo. La chica se sonrojó ligeramente, y esperó a que su amigo se tranquilizara un poco.

-Si…jeje…yo también estoy muy contenta doctor, pero creo que es hora de dar el segundo paso, ¿no lo cree?

-Eeh…yo…- dijo nervioso, separándose de ella, regresando a la normalidad -…Sí Akane, tienes razón.

-Bueno…jeje, pues entonces, creo que deberíamos a empezar a ver…umm… cómo se le propondrá a mi hermana… ¿ha pensado en algo? – preguntó con una sonrisa mientras le daba una taza de té.

-Eeh…bueno…yo…yo…en realidad…yo – balbuceaba sin poder articular una frase coherente, al igual que sus manos temblaban sin ningún control.

-Tranquilo doctor. Mmm…primero que nada, ¿qué le parece si salimos de aquí? Vamos a dar una vuelta al parque y así podrá tranquilizarse y alguna idea surgirá…¿Acepta? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Pero…¿qué haré con la clínica? No puedo cerrar…mis pacientes…- comenzó a indagar con preocupación.

-Bueno…estoy segura que sus pacientes entenderán que se ausente por unas horas. Vamos doctor, todo saldrá bien – lo animó dirigiéndose a la salida de la clínica.

_El joven médico tardó unos momentos en decidirse, pero al final lo hizo y acompañó a la chica, cerró la clínica no sin antes colocar un letrero en donde informaba que el lugar permanecería cerrado hasta la tarde y emprendieron el camino._

_Caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos en dirección oriente hacia un parque. Para los ojos de quienquiera que los veía, parecían una pareja en su primera cita: la chica vestía un vestido muy lindo y alegre, ambos parecían contentos, sin hablar mucho, algo nerviosos, alguna que otra ocasional sonrisa, pero lo que ellos realmente tenían era, más que una sincera amistad, una relación de profundo respeto y cariño, como el de una niña para con su hermano mayor, y una de protección como el que profiere un hermano a su hermana menor._

-Oye, Akane…pensé que Ranma vendría contigo – comentó el joven doctor casualmente.

-Umm…si…ese era el plan pero…- contribuyó la chica con un dejo de tristeza en la voz - …él tiene que hacer una tarea de la escuela con Ukyo – trato de justificarlo sonando despreocupada, pero la verdad era que eso la hacía rechinar los dientes de sobremanera.

-Oh…ya veo – analizó el doctor la mirada de la chica percibiendo exactamente lo contrario – bueno, supongo que eso está bien.

-Si…eso creo… – fue lo único que la chica pudo contestar en retorno.

* * *

-¡Vaya!…ese tonto de Ran-chan ya se tardó…ayer quedamos en continuar hoy con el trabajo…o…¿se le habrá olvidado?...¡Rayos! - pensaba angustiada en voz alta la chica cocinera mientras un cerdito negro la veía algo consternado desde su posición en la mesa – Bueno…ahora que lo recuerdo… no quedamos formalmente en que vendría…mm…será mejor que vaya por el y de paso averiguo algo - continuaba como si nadie la escuchara.

-¡Cuick…Cuick! – exclamó el cerdo.

-¡P-chan! ¿Quieres acompañarme? _Así tengo pretexto de ir a la casa de los Tendo sin verme sospechosa _Te dejaré con tu dueña – le preguntó entusiasmada.

-¡Cui Cui Cui Cui! – respondió el animal como afirmación.

Pasados unos minutos, la chica cocinera caminaba hacia la residencia Tendo con el cerdito en sus brazos y con la mochila de este en su espalda.

-Yo no se para qué un cerdito como tu carga esta mochila P-chan – le decía con reproche puesto que esta pesaba bastante – …mmm…pero lo que es extraño es que…se parece mucho a la que Ryoga-kun usa… - dijo con extrañeza.

-Cuick…cuick – chilló nervioso el puerquito tratando de desviar la atención de la chica, pero afortunadamente, ya habían llegado a la casa que buscaban.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa? – gritó la muchacha desde la entrada. Unos momentos después la hermana mayor de los Tendo salió a su encuentro.

-¡Konichiwa Ukyo! ¡Es un gusto verte! ¡Pasa por favor!

-Eeh…gracias Kasumi-chan – dijo algo apenada la chica.

-Cuick…cuick – saludó a su vez el cerdito.

-¡Oh! Veo que traes a P-chan contigo. Akane se pondrá muy feliz de verlo por aquí. Vamos, pasen. ¿Gustas una taza de té? – preguntó afable mientras se dirigían a la sala.

-Bueno…nosotros…quiero decir…yo…buscaba encontrar a Ran-chan – comentó dudosa - ¿Se encuentra aquí?

-¡Oh…! Es una pena pero Ranma salió desde muy temprano. No nos dijo hacia donde se dirigía – comunicó apenada la amable Kasumi.

-Ya…veo – contestó con tristeza la joven.

-Yo sí puedo decirte a dónde se dirigía mi cuñadito – afirmó la hermana de en medio de los Tendo, haciendo su aparición en la sala.

-¿En…serio? ¿Está con Akane? – inquirió ansiosa.

-No…ella también salió pero no se fue con él.

-¿Entonces?

-Nuestro cuñadito iba a verte Ukyo-chan. Dijo que tenía que hacer un proyecto escolar contigo y se fue desde temprano a tu casa. ¿Qué no llegó? – preguntó fingiendo preocupación en su voz.

-No… _¡Rayos! ¿Dónde te metiste Ran-chan?..._bueno, muchas gracias por la información y por el té Kasumi-chan. Nos vemos. ¡Adios! – se despidió presurosa, arrojando al cerdo fuera de sus brazos y salió corriendo de la residencia.

-¿Estas segura que Ranma-kun dijo eso Nabiki? – preguntó dudosa la chica de delantal.

-Así es Oneesan. Yo escuché cuando Akane le pidió a Ranma-kun que la acompañara a ver al Dr. Tofu y él le dijo que tenía que ir con Ukyo a terminar una tarea – dijo algo molesta por la desconfianza de su hermana.

-Cui…cui…cui…cui…cui… - salió corriendo a la salida a su vez el cerdito mascota.

* * *

_Un par de jóvenes ocupaban una banca, que se encontraba en el parque, para planear su estrategia._

-Bueno, yo…yo estaba pensando en ir a tu casa a pedir la mano de tu hermana; solamente con los familiares más cercanos, que en este caso sería tu padre, tu hermana Nabiki, el Sr. Saotome, Ranma y tú…la verdad es que, me sentiría más cómodo si sólo estuvieran ustedes – explicaba algo perturbado el joven doctor.

-Bueno, eso estaría bien pero, ¿no cree que sería mejor preguntarle primero a mi hermana en privado, antes que ir con nuestro padre? – sugirió la muchacha.

-Bueno, la…la verdad es que…yo…yo… no se si sea capaz de hacerlo…-dijo tímidamente y cada vez más nervioso y apenado - …Akane…creo que ya te diste cuenta que cuando estoy cerca de Kasumi todo…TODO SE VUELVE BORROSO Y YO…YO…ENTRO EN ESTADO DE SHOCK! …¡AKANE! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer? – preguntó al borde del pánico.

-Tran…tranquilo doctor…mmm…yo…_¡Rayos! Había olvidado ese detalle – _pensó con preocupación. Conociendo a su amigo, eso era exactamente lo que sucedería cuando fuera a proponérsele a su hermana - …en ese caso, creo que lo mejor sería que…practicara para ese momento…mmm…¿por qué no practica conmigo? – sugirió con tranquilidad. Quizá si el doctor practicara lo suficiente, en el momento que tuviera que hacerlo de verdad y con la chica correcta, le sería más fácil controlarse.

* * *

En el Neko-Hanten, una anciana se encontraba en la cocina comenzando a preparar los múltiples platillos que se servían en su restaurante.

-Shampoo…hija ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Conseguiste ver a mi yerno? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-Aiya abuela…pero nosotros ser interrumpidos por tonta chica gimnasta y su hermano – respondió con enfado mientras colgaba su bolso en el perchero.

-Umm…ya veo, pero recuerda que tienes que lograr que mi yerno venga la tarde de hoy al Neko-Hanten. Todo está preparado – habló con seriedad la anciana, haciéndole ver a su nieta que no podían fallar esta vez.

-Yo saberlo abuelita. No te preocupes. Shampoo conseguirá persuadir a Airen - le dijo con entusiasmo.

-¿Y Mousse? Salió corriendo de aquí en cuanto supo que ibas a visitar a Ranma.

-Tampoco debes preocupar por tonto chico pato. Ese asunto estar arreglado – contestó con diversión guiñándole un ojo a su abuela y colocándose su delantal para ayudarla con las tareas.

* * *

_Un apuesto hombre de cola de caballo elevaba su cabeza para mirar, a través de sus gafas, a una linda jovencita de cabellos azules y cortos. El joven se encontraba arrodillado y tomaba la mano de la chica en cuestión con evidente nerviosismo._

-A…A…Akane…- tartamudeó muy nervioso. La chica lo miró con desaprobación, de manera que el hombre corrigió su error a tiempo - …quiero decir…Ka…Ka…su...mi.

-¿Sí? – comenzó su diálogo la jovencita.

-Yo…yo…yo…quiero que tú…bueno no…lo que yo quiero decir es que…tu y yo…Kasumi…tú – comenzó a hablar atropelladamente e irracionalmente con los nervios de punta.

-Tranquilo doctor. Recuerde que sólo es un ensayo. Tome su tiempo. – le dijo tiernamente y con una sonrisa. El joven médico esperó unos momentos para tranquilizarse un poco y pensar nuevamente cómo declarar sus sentimientos a la chica en cuestión.

* * *

_El chico de la trenza había conseguido escapar de la manada de fieras y lunáticos que se disputaban si no su compañía, sí darle una paliza de golpes, pero al verse demasiado a menudo en situaciones como ésta, cada día era más fácil para él escabullirse de todas y todos ellos._

_Cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba una gran distancia de ventaja, decidió disminuir su velocidad a trote y consideró que sería mejor ir a casa. Sin embargo, una molestia punzante en su interior le gritaba a su cerebro que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y que tenía que averiguar qué era lo que sucedía con su prometida oficial. Entonces sin poder resistirse más, tomó la dirección hacia el consultorio del Dr. Tofu. Seguramente todavía Akane se encontraría allí y así podría saber de una vez por todas las intenciones de esta para con el doctor. Para llegar hacia su destino, decidió cruzar por el Parque Oriente como atajo, sin embargo, al ir corriendo sobre el barandal que daba a la orilla del lago principal, divisó a lo lejos en una de las bancas, un par de figuras bastante conocidas, por lo que decidió aproximarse con cautela para poder escuchar, sin perder detalle de lo que veía._

_Nuevamente, el apuesto doctor tomó valor y tragó saliva para comenzar de nuevo su propuesta._

-Ka…Kasumi…- comenzó el médico con su discurso, tomando la mano de la jovencita que estaba a su lado.

-¿Sí? – respondió con expectación la chica, mirándolo con ojos grandes.

-Bueno…yo…yo…quiero decirte que… - hablaba con mucho nerviosismo - …desde que te conocí…yo…yo…- El chico de la trenza ya se encontraba escondido en un arbusto demasiado cercano a aquella banca, desde donde podía ver y escuchar a la perfección a la pareja y justo en ese momento, el joven doctor puso en el suelo una rodilla y tomando fuertemente la mano de la chica confesó - …yo…yo…estoy enamorado de ti, por favor ca…ca…¡CÁSATE CONMIGO! – gritó esto último de forma atropellada pero completamente entendible, ya que varios transeúntes que pasaban por ahí, voltearon a ver a la pareja y animados sonrieron, aplaudieron y les desearon suerte en su futuro matrimonio. Como una daga que se clavaba directamente en el estómago, sintió un dolor agudo penetrar en cada parte de su cuerpo. El chico de ropas chinas esperó inmóvil buscando la respuesta de la chica, pero cuando esta comenzó a hablar, sus piernas se movieron involuntariamente, llevándolo lejos de ahí…no fue una instrucción consciente de su cerebro, sino una que vino desde el fondo de su corazón.

* * *

**Bueno chicos y chicas! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Les informo que viene más drama en lo siguientes capis, así que no dejen de escribir sus comentarios para ver si les va gustando o no y sus recomendaciones.**

**Saludos desde México!**


	5. Represalias

**Hola otra vez!**

**Después de mil años, regreso con un nuevo capítulo... :( De verdad creo que no tengo perdón...yo se que me tardé muchísimo en publicar, pero se me fue la inspiración por mucho tiempo. A todas aquellas personas que me han leído y que dejan sus comentarios, y también aquellas que no los han dejado pero que leen les ofrezco una disculpa...PERDONENME!**

**Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible pero si ven por allí algun cabo suelto o tienen alguna sugerencia, duda, crítica, halago o lo que sea...serán bienvenidas sus opiniones. **

**No los entretengo más y los dejo leer.**

**See u later.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Represalias**

-Yo…yo… yo creo que es… pe…¡Perfecto Doctor Tofu! - respondió animada la menor de los Tendo ante la propuesta ensayada del joven médico, sin embargo fijaba su vista en un arbusto cercano, pues si instinto marcial le advirtió haber percibido movimiento en esa dirección.

-¿Crees que estuvo bien? – inquirió aún nervioso el doctor.

-Sí… aunque creo que deberá practicarlo algunas veces más al espejo para perfeccionar la técnica, ¿no lo cree? – le dijo entusiasmada.

-Si… tienes razón – contestó más alegre el joven, pero al ver que su acompañante permanecía con la vista fija en los arbustos preguntó – Akane, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Sucede algo?

-…No… no es nada… es sólo que… me pareció ver que algo se movió detrás de esos arbustos…¿Usted no lo percibió?

-Mmm… creo que no. Akane, ¿qué te parece si regresamos al consultorio? No puedo dejar más tiempo sin doctor a mis pacientes – propuso amablemente.

-¡Hai!

_Los jóvenes se pusieron de pie y emprendieron el viaje de regreso al hospital._

_

* * *

_

_Por una calle solitaria, caminaba un joven de constitución atlética y enérgica. Su andar reflejaba características completamente opuestas, era lento, sin energía, triste… hacía varios minutos que acababa de confirmar sus sospechas: la chica de la que estaba completa y profundamente enamorado (aún cuando él mismo lo negara) se encontraba en brazos de otro hombre… un hombre al cual desearía golpear y odiar con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, esta persona no solamente era un gran amigo suyo, si no que era un mentor, una persona en quien confiaba y a la cual respetaba, y peor aún, era el hombre del que su "prometida por imposición" se había enamorado desde que era una niña, y contra eso, no había nada que pudiera hacerse._

-¡Maldición Akane!…¿¡Por qué! … ¿por… qué? – se hacía la misma pregunta, torturándose una y otra vez. El dolor que sentía era completamente diferente a cualquiera que hubiera experimentado en su vida; a decir verdad, nunca lo había sentido. Estaba acostumbrado a sentir dolor físico en cada parte de su cuerpo después de entrenar arduamente o al finalizar algún duelo, pero esto era diferente, era la primera vez que lo sentía y hería sin piedad su corazón. No obstante, este sentimiento de profunda tristeza se convirtió en uno de ira incontenible, un enojo sumamente superior a cualquiera que hubiera experimentado, y lo único que deseó en ese momento era vengarse… vengarse de aquella joven que le fue asignada como su futura esposa, aquella chica con la cual había convivido ya más de 2 años, aquella con la que había compartido momentos de enojo, diversión, alegría, tristeza… aquella con la cual había reñido desde que la conoció pero que siempre lo había hecho sonreír con su ternura e ingenuidad; aquella que hacía que se desbocara su corazón en secreto… quería vengarse de la mujer a la cual le había entregado su corazón, porque esta prefirió a otro que no era el.

Justo en ese momento como si el destino hubiera entendido su sentir, apareció la oportunidad perfecta de venganza ante sus ojos:

-¡Nihao Ranma! – gritó eufórica una chica de hermosos cabellos púrpuras mientras corría con los brazos abiertos hacia el.

-¡Shampoo! Lamento lo de esta tarde… ¿aún estás interesada en que tengamos una cita? – preguntó con convicción debido a esa sed de venganza que se estaba adueñando por completo de su corazón.

-¿¡Airen hablar en serio! – preguntó entusiasmada la chica - _¡Vaya¡ Por fin destino estar cooperando con Shampoo. Esto será más fácil y efectivo de lo que Shampoo pensar._

_**-Flash Back-**_

_-¿Estar segura que esto funcionar abuelita? – preguntó inquieta una linda jovencita de ojos marrón._

_-Así es. Este hechizo se ha practicado desde los inicios de nuestra tribu y ha sido muy efectivo a lo largo de las generaciones._

_-¿Y alguna vez tu usarlo? – inquirió traviesamente._

_-De no haberlo usado alguna vez no sabría de su efectividad ¿no lo crees nieta? – respondió con picardía._

_-¡Aiya, abuelita! Demo… ¿crees que Airen caer en el? – comentaba con preocupación._

_-Mmm… deberá hacerlo si somos cuidadosas. En primer lugar, para que el hechizo funcione, mi yerno deberá venir al lugar del encuentro por su propia voluntad y deberá permanecer cerca de ti hasta que este se consuma. Recuerda que Ranma no debe distraerse bajo ninguna circunstancia ya que tiene que concentrar toda su atención en ti. Deberás emplear toda tu sensualidad, ya que bajo ningún motivo debes permitir que durante el ritual, mi yerno dirija sus pensamientos hacia otra cosa y mucho menos hacia otra mujer. ¿Has entendido Shampoo?_

_-Perfectamente. Shampoo realizar bien su papel, pero que hay de ti abuelita, ¿tú tener lista tu parte?_

_-Así es, déjalo en mis manos. Esta vez saldrá como queremos nieta. ¡Pronto estaremos celebrando tu boda! – afirmó gustosa la anciana._

_**-Fin Flash Back –**_

- Claro. Iremos a dónde tú lo desees – aseguró el chico fingiendo una voz algo sensual, como aquella que profiere un cazador a su presa.

-Aiya! Entonces ir al Neko-hanten. Yo tener sorpresa preparada para ti – le respondió tomándolo melosamente del brazo y apretujando su cuerpo. El chico en cuestión no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso e incómodo, pues a pesar del tiempo, no se había acostumbrado a la manera tan afectuosa en que la amazona le demostraba su interés. Aunado a esto, esta vez la chica vestía un vestido rojo de corte chino muy entallado y corto, que dejaba al descubierto sus lindas y torneadas piernas y delineaba perfectamente su curvilínea figura. Esta vez él no se detendría ante nada, ya que, cegado por el dolor que lo consumía por dentro, quería causarle el mismo sentimiento a la chica que, de ahora en adelante, dejaría de ser su prometida.

-Kasumi one-chan, hoy es sábado…¿no te apetece pedir la cena en vez de prepararla tu? - preguntó una linca chica que vestía shorts bastante cortos asomándose al interior de la cocina.

-Nabiki-chan, tú sabes que me gusta prepararles la cena, pero no estaría mal esta vez ordenar algo. ¿Qué tienes en mente? - preguntó afablemente.

-Mmm…no lo se… ramen o comida china tal vez… Bueno, vuelvo enseguida. - La joven subió a su habitación, tomó algo de dinero y salió a comprar la cena. Por fin había encontrado el pretexto perfecto para salir a investigar eso que sospechaba.

_La joven pareja caminó en dirección al restaurante del gato. La chica seguía trepada del brazo del chico de la trenza, quien no conversaba demasiado pues su mente seguía planeando cómo ejecutar su venganza. La joven china tampoco habló mucho ya que a su vez, seguía maquinando en su interior cómo hacer que el plan de su abuela funcionara a la perfección. Cuando llegaron al local de comida china, la hermosa amazona le pidió al artista marcial que esperara un momento afuera. El chico accedió._

-_Esta vez lo lamentarás Akane…o me dejo de llamar Ranma Saotome…- _meditaba el chico mientras sentía una fuerza que lo impulsaba a caminar al interior del local.

_El Neko-hanten lucía muy diferente a lo acostumbrado. Esta vez las mesas redondas que abarrotaban el lugar se habían reducido sólo a una en el centro del local. La única luz que iluminaba el lugar provenía de un candelabro formado con velas rojas encendidas, que decoraba el centro de la mesa. Sobre esta misma se encontraba una botella que encerraba un líquido totalmente cristalino y que humeaba un vapor muy blanco. A su lado, se encontraban un par de copas largas de cristal cortado. Cerca de la barra, la amazona había encendido lo que tenía forma de varita de incienso que extrañamente, no emanaba ningún aroma, sin embargo, exhalaba un humo de color rosa claro que comenzó a distenderse por todo el lugar. Todo esto no era percibido por el joven de la trenza. _

_La amazona tomó la botella y llenó las copas con delicadeza, sin soltar la mano de su amante, el cual la miraba con expresión ausente, pues en su mente un tema de mayor interés se debatía ansiosamente._

-Ranma… mi amor… - lo llamó con dulzura, sin embargo, la distracción del chico le dio pauta para tomar el instrumento clave del ritual y en un movimiento veloz, digno de la agilidad que únicamente las amazonas poseen, insertó la diminuta lanceta en uno de los dedos del chico, el cual reaccionó dando un leve respingo:

-¡Itai! … Emm…lo lamento…¿me decías…Shampoo? – le dijo apenado.

-Airen – contestó melosamente proporcionándole una de las copas, que para ese momento había tomado un color rosado. El joven la tomó sin hesitar, pues no se había dado cuenta que la chica de cabellos púrpuras, había tomado una pequeña gota de su sangre, la había depositado en una de las copas y había hecho lo mismo con la otra copa, colocándole una gota de su propia sangre - … yo querer brindar por nosotros.

-Emm… ¿y qué se supone que es esto? - inquirió el chico tratando de enfocar su atención hacia la situación presente.

-Esto…ser vino especial traído por la abuela desde China. Tú no preocuparte por eso…bebida ser sake añejo que abuelita conservar para ocasiones especiales y esta ser ocasión especial – respondió algo nerviosa y persuasiva, sin embargo el chico parecía nuevamente estar perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-_¡Demonios!¿Cómo he podido ser tan ciego? No entiendo…en qué momento…se suponía que el Dr. Tofu esta interesado en Kasumi… y yo creí que Akane había dejado de estar interesada en el Dr. Tofu…o al menos eso parecía…¡Rayos! Todo este tiempo pense que yo…que ella podría…que ella y yo…_

-Ranma…¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tú no beber?

_-He sido un tonto…pero esto no se quedará así…si lo que quieres es…a él…pues entonces yo… – _pensaba con completo enfado mientras una amazona, ya nerviosa, lo incitaba a tomar de la copa.

-¡Airen! ¡Ranma… Airen! Brindemos – insistía la mujer sujetando la mano del chica con fuerza - …¡¿Ranma?

-¡Shampoo! … ¡CÁSATE CONMIGO! – vociferó apresurado. La joven amazona abrió los ojos como platos ante la propuesta.

-Na…¿nani?

-Tú lo deseabas ¿no es así? - continuó el chico desesperado y expectante a la respuesta de la chica, que al parecer, se había quedado muda.

-Yo…ha…HAI – susurró algo dudosa pero cuando por fin entendió el significado de tal acontecimiento, se lanzó en brazos del chico de la trenza, tirando, por la euforia, la copa que tenían en las manos y haciendo perder al chico el equilibrio, el cual tuvo que corresponder al abrazo para poder sostenerse - ¡AIYA! Ranma…tu hacerme tan feliz – gritó la chica restregando, si se podía aún más, su cuerpo al del joven, el cual, algo incómodo ante la fricción, no se percató de que dos pares de ojos miraban la escena con sorpresa.

-¡Sorpresa Airen! – pronunció la amazona con júbilo pues estaba segura que en cuanto el chico descubriera cuál era la "sorpresa", estaría más que satisfecho.

Cuando el chico alzó la vista, se encontró con una mirada plenamente conocida, pero a la vez muy temida: era la mirada de su madre, quien sostenía su katana fuertemente como cuando alguien se prepara para desenvainar y atacar. Siendo digno heredero de la escuela Saotome, fue tal su rapidez que en un parpadeo, dejó de abrazar a la linda joven china y se posicionó detrás de ella usándola como escudo.

-¿Ran…ma…Hi…jo…? - lo llamó su madre dando un paso para acercarse a el - ¿Eres tú?

-Pe… pe…¡PERDÓNAME MAMÁ! TE JURO QUE HAY UNA EXPLICACIÓN… NO ME OBLIGUES A COMETER SEPPUKU – le suplicó el chico ahora arrodillado en el suelo en posición de disculpa, muy asustado. Por su parte, la amazona miraba la escena algo confundida.

-Pero hijo… ¿por qué…por qué yo habría de hacer eso? – inquirió su madre también preocupada ante la actitud de su hijo, acercándose más a el, pero sin soltar su espada.

-PUES PORQUE YO…YO SOY…YO SOY UNA…

-Eres el chico más varonil y apuesto que pudiera imaginar – interrumpió su madre arrodillándose a su vez y posando tiernamente una mano sobre el cabello del chico.

-_Chi…¿cO? - _reaccionó el joven ante la caricia materna – _Soy un ¿chico?...¡no estoy convertido en chica! ¡lo olvidé! – _lentamente, subiendo la mirada hasta hacerla coincidir con la de su madre, atinó a decir con alegría y un dejo de melancolía - …Ma…madre…

-¡Oh…Ranma!...¡Mi Ranma! - soltó en llanto la dama, arrojando la katana al suelo y aferrándose al cuerpo de su hijo con desesperación. El joven a su vez la abrazó con ternura y decisión, olvidándose por completo de todo lo demás y, agradeciendo por primera vez en su vida, la intervención de la chica amazona.

_Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la residencia de los Tendo, una chica de shorts bastante cortos escuchaba y miraba con atención y discreción todo lo sucedido en el interior de cierto restaurante chino de la ciudad. Llevaba detrás de la puerta de entrada un poco más de 10 minutos, pues al mirar la naturaleza de lo que allí acontecía, y de lo cual estaba siendo testigo oculto, dedujo que se avecinarían problemas, problemas de los cuales sacaría algo de ganancia._

-¡Oh Ranma! He esperado tanto tiempo para encontrarme contigo - sollozó la señora Saotome aún aferrada al cuerpo de su hijo.

-Mamá…yo…yo también quería verte…yo… - el chico ayudó a la señora a ponerse de pie y cuando sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, sintió como se le cerraba la garganta. Quería decirle tantas cosas…ahora que por fin se había presentado frente a ella como un chico…quería decirle cuánto la había extrañado y cuánto lamentaba no haberla buscado antes… si no fuera por esa estúpida promesa que su padre le hizo cuando el aún no tenía conocimiento de si…bueno…eso y también tenía que reconocer que había sido un cobarde al no enfrentar a su madre por miedo de que esta se enterara de lo de su maldición.

-Yo…Arigatou Shampoo…- se dirigió a la amazona con sinceridad. Cologne que había presenciado la escena desde la cocina, se acercó hacia el trío con agrado.

-Muchas gracias, Cologne…Shampoo. Gracias a ustedes logré por fin encontrarme con mi hijo – agradeció enormemente Nodoka. Las amazonas sonrieron en señal de satisfacción y el chico de la trenza no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo es que su madre conocía o se había involucrado con Shampoo y su abuela.

-Airen…ahora que tu encontrarte con madre y tú pedirme matrimonio, yo ser la chica más feliz del mundo – sentenció gustosa tomando el brazo del chico en cuestión y apretándolo con fuerza. La madre del joven miró a la pareja con sorpresa y preocupación. Fue entonces que como un balde de agua, no fría sino helada, vino a la mente del chico lo que acababa de pedirle a la chica escasos minutos atrás: MATRIMONIO, y peor aún, lo hizo enfrente de su madre.

-Bueno…jeje…yo…en verdad lo hice ¿no? Jeje… trató de asimilar el joven sobándose la cabeza en señal de que no estaba muy seguro de que su propuesta de matrimonio fuera en serio.

-¡Aiya! y Shampoo ACEPTAR…

-Jeje…en… ¿en serio?...

-Ranma…mi amor… Wo ai ni – la chica se acercó a los labios del chico, esperando que un beso sellara el contrato, sin embargo el ruido extremo de platos que caían al suelo y el graznido desenfrenado de un pato, provenientes de la cocina, interrumpieron el momento.

-¡CUUUAAKKKK CUAAAKKK CUAAAAKKKKKKKK CUUUUUUUAAAAKKKKK!

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó alarmada la madre del joven.

-¡CUUUAAKKKK CUAAAKKK CUAAAAKKKKKKKK CUUUUUUUAAAAKKKKK!

-Es sólo la mascota de la casa…no hay nada de qué preocuparse – respondió Cologne y se fue a la cocina a poner orden. El chico de la trenza seguía inmóvil sin palabras con Shampoo trepada en su cuello.

-¡CUUUAAKKKK CUAAAKKK CUA….!

-Hijo…fue tan masculino y valiente de tu parte proponerle matrimonio a esta linda chica, sin embargo, existe algo que me preocupa – advirtió su madre algo incómoda – Creí que tú ya tenías un compromiso de matrimonio con la hija menor de los Tendo…

-Keeh…ese arreglo lo hizo mi padre sin mi consentimiento…además… ¿quién querría casarse con Akane? Es la niña más boba, terca y marimacho que existe – espetó molesto cruzando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-Si Ranma quiere casarse con mi nieta y si Shampoo acepta, yo no tengo inconveniente. Mi nieta está a la altura para ser esposa de su hijo – decretó la anciana.

-Bueno…no me refería a eso…pero… Ranma es mi hijo…y si esto es lo que desea, yo…hablaré con su padre y con el Sr. Tendo para anular el compromiso.

-Entonces está dicho… Ranma será el esposo de mi nieta.

-¡Aiya! ¡Estoy tan feliz abuelita! – corrió a darle un abrazo a la anciana mientras un estupefacto Ranma miraba a las mujeres con preocupación. Si bien quería a toda costa vengarse de la menor de los Tendo, su plan se había desviado un poco al original. Su madre, al darse cuenta de su expresión, se acercó y le tomó la mejilla en señal de apoyo.

-No te preocupes hijo, todo saldrá bien. Por ahora, ya debo irme. Es algo tarde y tengo que volver a la casa.

-Yo te acompaño mamá.

-Pero hijo, ya es tarde. Podrían preocuparse por ti… tu padre y… algún Tendo – susurró la mujer, insinuando con esto último que tal vez la menor de la familia Tendo estaría preocupada por su prometido.

-Keeh… no creo que eso suceda, y aún así, no te dejaré ir sola – finalizó el menor con firmeza. Más tarde se preocuparía de lo que sucedería.

_Escuchado esto, la chica de corte Bo salió a toda prisa disparada del Neko-hanten. Todavía tenía que ir a comprar la cena para ella y su familia. Haciendo cuentas, tenía el tiempo perfecto para ir por la cena, llegar a casa y analizar cómo usaría dicha información. _

-Shampoo…Cologne…nuevamente les doy las gracias - hizo una reverencia la mujer tomando nuevamente su katana y colocándosela en la espalda – Ranma y yo hablaremos de la situación con mi esposo para que así su nieta y mi hijo puedan llevar a cabo sus planes ¿Ranma…estás de acuerdo?

-Yo…eso creo… - dijo poco convincente el muchacho.

-Nos veremos pronto entonces - respondió la anciana.

-¡Ranma! Soy tan feliz – corrió nuevamente la joven a abrazar al chico. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y el joven la separó de él con torpeza – Nos vemos mañana.

* * *

_Un par de jóvenes caminaban de regreso por las calles de Nerima. El joven de gafas parecía muy contento pues llevaba una expresión de completa alegría, pero su acompañante, una linda joven de cabellos oscuros, tenía una expresión que denotaba cierta tristeza._

_-_Akane… ¿qué sucede? Hace unos momentos estabas muy contenta… No será que no quieras aceptarme como tu cuñado ¿verdad?

-Iie! Claro que no… ¿cómo puede pensar eso Doctor? – alegó la chica muy apenada.

-Si no es eso entonces… se trata de Ranma ¿no es así? – la chica no contestó –… Akane, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, no sólo como tu doctor sino como tu amigo ¿verdad? – insistió el médico tratando de animarla a que se desahogara. Ella lo miró con agradecimiento moviendo la cabeza dándole un sí.

-Es solo que… Ranma y yo… - se animó a confesar – …creo que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado desde que él llegó… nosotros…nosotros no logramos mejorar en nuestra relación… ¡Bueno, no es que yo quiera que tengamos una relación, en realidad él no me importa en lo absoluto pero…! – trató de justificarse tratando de asegurarle a su amigo que el chico en cuestión no le interesaba en lo más mínimo - …pero… nuestros padres siguen insistiendo en lo del compromiso y…ahora…ahora estamos por terminar la escuela, y el tiempo límite que establecieron… es solo que por más que lo intentamos, no logramos llevarnos bien…

-¿En serio eso te parece? – preguntó algo asombrado.

-Claro….¿es que acaso usted no lo ve? – inquirió aún más asombrada.

-Bueno, reconozco que ambos son de carácter fuerte pero a mi me parece que entre ustedes se ha ido creando algo más fuerte de lo que aparentan o en su caso, perciben – Ante el comentario la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente.

-¡Eso no es cierto. Entre Ranma y yo no hay nada más que repudio. Es un arrogante de primera, cínico, pervertido y…!

-¡CUIIIK CUIIIIIIKK CUIIKK CUIKK! - fue interrumpida por el grito de un cerdito negro que se lanzó eufórico a sus brazos.

-¡P-CHAN! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estabas buscando pequeño? – lo abrazó alegremente la chica olvidándose de lo que estaba platicando con el doctor.

-¡CUIII CUII!

-Akane, me alegra que tu cerdito haya venido a buscarte. Así irás acompañada en tu camina a casa – En ese momento estaban llegando a la clínica del doctor, por lo que este se despidió – Te agradezco el haberme ayudarme con esto el día de hoy, pero por ahora debo irme. Mis pacientes esperan.

- No tiene nada que agradecerme Dr. Tofu. Sólo recuerde que mañana será un día muy importante, así que trate de descansar. Yo me encargaré de todo lo demás – le dijo con una gran sonrisa guiñándole el ojo –Vámonos P-chan. Tenemos mucho por hacer – le dijo a su mascota mientras se encaminaba hacia la residencia Tendo.

* * *

_La familia Saotome caminaba callada por las calles de la ciudad. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y el viento refrescaba el ambiente._

-Y dime Ranma…¿cómo está tu padre? – preguntó curiosa la madre del chico – Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo que yo… me pregunto si sigue siendo aquél hombre tan guapo, fuerte y honesto del que me enamoré – El chico ante tal declaración salió de su ensimismamiento pues nunca había escuchado que alguien, y mucho menos una mujer, se expresara así de su padre…es más, ni él mismo lo consideraba así…¿guapo…y honesto? Parecía que hablaban de dos personas completamente diferentes.

-El está bien… con menos cabello… _o mejor dicho con más pelaje – _trató de contestar el muchacho pero realmente no sabía que debía responder. No entendía cómo era que su padre había abandonado a su suerte y por tantos años a una mujer tan hermosa como su madre, pero sobre todo, a una mujer que estaba profundamente enamorada de él…sin poder evitarlo quiso encontrar la explicación – Mamá…yo quisiera saber… ¿cómo es que te enamoraste de papá?

Su madre pareció sorprendida ante la pregunta y tardó un poco en responder.

-Bueno…tu padre y yo éramos muy jóvenes cuando nos enamoramos, sin embargo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro fue muy fuerte y profundo… creo que sabes de lo que te hablo ¿verdad hijo?

-Emm…bueno yo… - el joven comenzó a ponerse nervioso ante la pregunta - ¿Pero… por qué permitiste que mi padre me alejara de ti por tanto tiempo? ¿Qué no estás molesta porque el no te ha buscado? ¿Por qué…?

-Ranma… yo sabía que tu padre era un artista marcial – trató de explicar - Su sacrificio y fervor por ser un digno representante del arte marcial libre, fueron en parte por lo que me enamoré de el. Tu padre es un hombre de honor y para el no hay cosa mas importante que entrenar muy bien a su hijo en las artes marciales. El consideraba que si te quedabas a mi lado, esto podría interferir en tu entrenamiento y yo… yo tuve que hacerme a la idea y aun cuando los extrañaba demasiado, esperé… pero ahora, ahora has crecido Ranma y como lo prometí a tu padre aquél día, tenía que asegurarme que él te había formado para ser todo un hombre entre los hombres… y ahora que te conozco se…se que el cumplió su promesa así que, valió la pena el que me haya alejado por tanto tiempo de ti.

Todo esto era escuchado atentamente por el chico, mientras caminaban en dirección hacia la casa de su madre.

-Pero dime hijo, ¿cómo ha sido esto para ti? ¿Es duro el entrenamiento?

-La verdad es… a pesar de las dificultades e inconvenientes que hemos pasado, todo lo que se sobre las artes marciales, en gran parte se lo debo a mi padre… creo que el me ha entrenado lo mejor que ha podido…

-Hijo… ¿estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer? – lo interrumpió su madre mirándolo a los ojos.

-A… ¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Estas seguro de querer romper el compromiso que te une con los Tendo? ¿Tanto así deseas casarte con Shampoo? – El chico tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Mi compromiso con Akane fue arreglado por mi padre y el de ella. Ninguno de los dos estuvimos de acuerdo – respondió escuetamente, con una severa nota de enfado en la voz.

-Ranma…para la secta Saotome es muy importante continuar con la enseñanza de las artes marciales en combate libre. Siendo la nuestra y la Tendo, las únicas familias contendientes en el combate libre, tu padre y el Sr. Tendo hicieron la promesa de que unirían las escuelas…para darle vida y continuidad al arte marcial. Tú padre se ha esforzado mucho para hacerte un digno heredero y estoy seguro que el Sr. Tendo hizo lo mismo con Akane. No será fácil convencerlos de romper el compromiso.

El artista marcial se quedó callado… no había nada que refutar pues todo lo que le había dicho su madre era verdad. El dia de ayer coincidentemente su padre le había hablado sobre lo mismo.

-Piénsalo hijo. Ahora regresa con cuidado. Te quiero – dicho esto le dio un abrazo al chico, un beso en la mejilla y tomó un camión que la dejaba cerca de su hogar. El chico de la trenza emprendió el viaje de regreso a la residencia Tendo con pesar.

* * *

-¡Ran-chan! ¡Ran-chan! ¿Estas aquí? – gritó una chica castaña de cabellos largos, entrando como bólido al local de comida china. Un par de ojos color vino la miraron con desdén.

-¿Qué hacer tú aquí? ¿Por qué gritar de esa forma?

-Shampoo, ¿dónde está Ranma? Estoy segura que estuvo aquí…¿dónde está? – exigió saber furiosa.

-…Tener razón…Airen estar con Shampoo toda la tarde… - presumió gustosa - ¿por qué preguntar?

-Porque Ranma y yo teníamos que hacer un trabajo de la escuela hoy pero por alguna razón no llegó. Fui a buscarlo a casa de Akane y ya no estaba, así que supuse que tal vez estaría con la loca de Kodachi o contigo. Veo que no me equivoqué – le dijo aún enojada y con una nota de decepción.

-Ranma estar con Shampoo no sólo hoy… mañana y pasado también. Airen de ahora en adelante estar con Shampoo siempre, así que tú tener que desistir – amenazó la amazona.

-¿Desistir? ¿A que te refieres Shampoo?

- Yo no decir nada más… si querer saberlo, mañana tú descubrirlo en casa de los Tendo, a las 6pm. Ya es tarde y yo cerrar el local.

_La chica cocinera no entendió a qué se refería la mujer china pero irritada como estaba decidió que lo mejor era irse a su casa, pues tendría que empezar el trabajo de la escuela con o sin Ranma. Ya mañana lo buscaría para reclamarle su ausencia y de paso averiguaría qué se traía entre manos la amazona._

* * *

- Nabiki-chan, Tardaste mucho…empezaba a preocuparme.

-Oneesan, surgió algo importante – trató de justificarse y tranquilizar a su hermana - Aquí tienes la cena. Fui al Neko-hanten y al parecer no tenían servicio y luego pasé al negocio de Ukyo y al parecer también no ha vuelto de buscar a Ranma-kun porque estaba cerrado su negocio, así que compré comida tailandesa. Espero que les guste.

-Arigatou, Nabiki-chan. Llamaré a papá y al tío Genma para servir la cena.

-¿Y Akane-chan? ¿Ya volvió?

- Llegó apenas hace unos minutos. Está en su habitación. Nabiki… ¿no estarás planeando algo verdad? – al parecer la chica estaba sopesando algo, lo cual fue notado por la ama de casa -.

-Claro que no Oneesan, esta vez mi negocio será con Ranma-kun, sin embargo, creo que a Akane le convendría saber lo que se avecina – respondió con desfachatez.

-¿Qué es lo que me convendría saber Nabiki? – preguntó con irritación la recién llegada muchacha de cabellos azules.

-Demasiadas cosas hermanita, sin embargo, no es el momento oportuno para que las conozcas – le respondió saliendo de la cocina muy tranquilamente.

-¡Nabiki! – le gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

-Akane-chan, no tienes que alterarte tanto, ya conoces a Nabiki. Por favor, avísales a papá y al tío Genma que ya vamos a cenar.

-Ha…hai… - respondió más tranquila – demo…Kasumi oneesan ¿no sabes a dónde fue Ranma?

-Iie... Desde que salió en la mañana no ha vuelto. No te preocupes Akane-chan, no ha de tardar en llegar – trató de confortarla con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Quién dice que estoy preocupada por él? – espetó nuevamente irritada y salió de la cocina.

_Pocos minutos después, se encontraban todos en la mesa para comenzar a cenar, todos excepto uno._

-¿No deberíamos esperar a Ranma? – comentó al aire la menor de la familia antes de tomar su plato. Los demás miembros continuaron su cena sin inmutarse ante el comentario.

-No creo que mi cuñadito tenga mucho apetito después de lo que sucedió hoy – sentenció Nabiki común y corriente.

- ¿A qué te refieres Nabiki? – preguntó directamente la menor, pero antes de que su hermana pudiera dar una respuesta, se escucharon pasos en la entrada de la casa.

-¡Ya llegué! – se escuchó el grito que pertenecía al miembro que faltaba en la mesa. Sin dudarlo, la chica de cabellos azules dejó su plato sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro.

-¡Ranma! ¿¡Se puede saber dónde diablos te metiste! – Lo que menos quería el chico de la trenza era tener que ver y mucho menos hablar, con esa chica pues todavía sentía la rabia al recordar la escena que vio en el parque por la tarde de ese día.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe – contestó tajante sin mirarla mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

-¡Claro que me incumbe porque quedaste de ayudarme con…con ya sabes qué! Estuvimos esperándote…

-¿En serio? ¡No me lo pareció! – contestó desafiante mirándola fieramente. Akane había visto enfadado a su prometido anteriormente, pero esta vez su mirada era diferente…esta vez un extraño fulgor se había apoderado de los ojos azul-grisáceo del chico, lo cual hizo que ella sintiera que una poderosa angustia se adueñaba de todo su cuerpo.

-A…¿a qué te refieres….? ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo Ranma? – preguntó preocupada y temerosa. Algo no marchaba bien.

-Nada… no me sucede nada Akane… - le dijo con desdén – Ahora no tengo humor de discutir contigo, si me permites – y dicho esto la pasó de largo en dirección a su habitación. La artista marcial no entendía qué fue lo que dijo o que era lo que le sucedía…sólo se quedó mirándolo marcharse mientras miles de preguntas se formaban en su corazón.

* * *

**Continuará...**


End file.
